Code Geass: Lelouch's Gamble
by animefan29
Summary: Lady Luck favors Lelouch, but he does not need it. With his natural abilities he can defeat any opponent. But what if he decided to utilize the luck he is blessed with and gambles with a simple act of trust. How then would his rebellion play out?
1. Chapter 1

**Code Geass: Lelouch's Gamble**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Geass.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts_'

"_Radio_"

**Author's Notes:** I noticed that Lelouch likes to gamble. And that he always wins. What if that luck and skill extended to his operations as Zero?

* * *

**Chapter One: First Gamble**

"Was it you?" Asked the red headed girl, ignoring the running water or the fact that she was naked and in full view as she pressed the edge of knife into the back the young man before her. "Were you the one in Shinjuku?"

"And if it was?" Responded the man, Lelouch Lamperouge, to the woman who held his life in her hand, and sounding as if he didn't care. "What will you do Q-1?"

Kallen hesitated for a moment at the sound of the codename she had been given, proof that it really was him. What would she do? She was a fighter who focused on the here and now. She left thinking about the future to the others. She could kill him has she had planned since he knew she was at Shinjuku, but if she did that now then she would just be arrested for murder. And she had to know something. "Why?" She asked. "You're a Britannian, why would you help terrorists against your own nation?"

"I could ask the same of you Kallen Stadtfeld." Said Lelouch using her full Britannian name.

"Shut up!" Responded the red head pushing the knife a little harder against Lelouch's back. "My name is Kallen Kozuki and I'm Japanese! Now tell me your reason for Shinjuku!"

Lelouch was silent, his eyes closed in thought for a moment and Kallen was almost ready to kill him when he finally spoke. "You've already met my reason."

Kallen thought for a second but that was all she needed to understand. "Nunnally?" She ventured. "You're doing this for your sister?" Family was something she could understand. She had loved her brother dearly before he was killed, and was the main reason she carried on in the rebel group he started

What Lelouch was about to reveal would be a gamble, but the possible benefits outweighed the immediate consequences. But he wouldn't reveal the whole truth, at least not yet. "When we were younger Nunnally and I were both children of a high ranking noble Britannian family. Then 7 years ago was the day we lost everything. Our mother was killed and Nunnally lost the ability to walk and see. We were discarded by Britannian society and the rest of our family who considered us weak. Nunnally for her disabilities and me for refusing to abandon her. We were in Japan when the war started, and we would have been killed if it weren't for the Japanese and then the Ashford family who took us in. This has given me not only a reason to fight, but a goal to strive toward. That is why I helped at Shinjuku."

It didn't even take Kallen a second to come to a logical conclusion. "You want to destroy Britannia for what it did to you and your sister?" Asked Kallen. It was so much like why she chose to fight with Ohgi in their resistance group.

"No," said Lelouch confusing Kallen. "My goal is not to destroy Britannia. In the end that will accomplish nothing except to create a power vacuum that the EU and the Chinese would attempt to take advantage of."

"Then what is it you want?"

Lelouch turned his head, allowing Kallen to see the conviction in his eyes as he spoke. "My goal is to create a world where Nunnally can be happy. A world of peace where those with power help the weak to grow strong themselves, whether they be Japanese, Britannian, European, African, or Chinese. To accomplish that goal what I must do is not destroy Britannia but that which Britannia stands for. I must crush the philosophy of Social Darwinism that the Emperor of Britannia rules his country by. And I shall do this with a rebellion that shall evolve into Revolution."

Kallen was stunned. This was not the Lelouch she remembered. From what she had seen the Vice-President of the student council was a slacker that put in only the work he needed to get by, even if he was getting straight A's. The 'cool' guy who had that air of disassociation that so many women thought was attractive.

This Lelouch was different. He had an aura of confidence and power fueled by the drive of his beliefs and conviction. His eyes were hard and showed the determination to do whatever it took to accomplish his goals. And his voice was not the voice of the student that didn't seem to care about the world around him, but of the commander that had led the Japanese to victory in Shinjuku until that mysterious white Knightmare appeared on the battlefield.

Like her he was leading a double-life, wearing a mask around his friends and family. This was the true Lelouch, having discarded his cool guy personae, just as she had dropped her sickly schoolgirl personae.

They stared into each other's eyes competing in a battle of wills. Kallen broke first, releasing the grip she had on his arm.

"So what is the next step in your revolution?" She eventually asked.

Lelouch, who had turned to face forward again, said. "Now is a crucial moment. I cannot accomplish anything of value on my own. What I need is your help Kallen Kozuki. If you want to continue what we started in Shinjuku, then go to the observation deck of the Tokyo Tower at 1600 hours the day after tomorrow. Bring people that you trust. Afterwards I will explain how I accomplished what I did at Shinjuku."

"Alright," said Kallen already knowing which of her comrades she would bring.

"And," continued Lelouch, "keep my identity a secret. Most Japanese would not follow me if they knew I was Britannian. In fact they would probably try to kill me. And if Britannia ever found out what I am doing I will be executed for treason."

Kallen nodded in understanding as she too had to work to gain the trust of the others besides Ohgi because of her half-Britannian heritage. Despite having his back turned Lelouch seemed to know her answer as he left the room closing the door behind him.

Kallen let the warm water run over her, relaxing her as she thought over what she had agreed to. Lelouch's reasons for what he is doing are so much like her own. No, his are more mature. She is fighting for revenge, and what she originally thought was an impossible dream to liberate Japan. Lelouch was fighting to change the world, to make it a better place. And if Shinjuku was a taste of what he could do then he just might be able to do it.

That's when she realized that during their 'battle of wills' the shower curtain was open, allowing him full view of her body.

She blushed as she silently raged at the revolutionary wishing she had stabbed him. But just south of the border instead of the back.

* * *

Lelouch let out a small smile as he went to check on Nunnally before he left to prepare for the upcoming meeting.

It was still premature, but he believed that his gamble had paid off. If it had worked then he now had Kallen's acceptance if not her trust. But trust would come in time. After all trust could only be earned and never freely given.

* * *

The two students and rebels returned to the ballroom, Lelouch explaining to Kallen what duties and jobs she should and would be expected to perform, the two of them having once again donned their mask again. Although not before Kallen gave Lelouch a resounding slap to the face as payment for the 'show.'

"Lelouch it's terrible!" Cried Nunnally as the two returned to the ballroom, the sound of the news on in the background.

"What is?" Lelouch asked, sincerely worried about anything when it came to his sister.

It was Milly that responded, the normal cheer that filled her voice gone. "Prince Clovis has been found dead."

"They're saying that he was killed." Continued Rivalz.

Both Lelouch and Kallen jerked in surprise, but as the other members of the Ashford student council turned back to face the large television to listen to the announcement made by Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald, Kallen subtly looked out the corner of her eye to observe Lelouch's reaction. Although he had responded just as she did to the initial news, once the others had their backs turned Lelouch's look of surprise shifted to one of calm and calculation. Either he had one hell of a poker face, or he already knew about it.

But when the Margrave's speech was finished and the anchorwoman announced that they had already captured the primary suspect, the honorary Britannian and soldier Private Suzaku Kururugi, his mask slipped. He was truly surprised, and perhaps…horrified?

Whatever it was he did not like the news, and she would find out why.

Her answer came an hour later as the student council Vice-President escorted her to the school gate on her way home. Before reaching the portal that separated Ashford Academy from the rest of the Tokyo settlement she gripped his arm and ceased walking, forcing Lelouch to stop as well. "Alright, spill it. Do you know anything about the governor's murder?"

Annoyance flashed across Lelouch's face for a moment, but he sighed in resignation as he thought, '_In for a penny, in for a pound._' He stood straight and looked her in the eyes, once again transformed into the man that intends to lead a revolution. "I can't explain it here Kallen, but I can assure you that Suzaku Kururugi is not the one responsible for Clovis's death."

"If you can promise me that, then does that mean you know who is?" She asked, already suspecting what he would say.

"I am." Was Lelouch's simple answer.

"How!?" The question exploded from Kallen. "How could you have gotten close enough to kill him!? How could you have gotten past his guards!? How…"

She might have shouted more if Lelouch had not pressed his finger to her lips, quieting her. "As I said, I will explain everything to you two days from now. And not before then. Now I believe you should get going or else Nunnally might start to wonder where I am. And your parents might be worried if you stay out too much longer."

Kallen scowled at the thought of those that waited for her at 'home' but Lelouch had a point. As she was walking out the gate she paused and turned her head to make one last remark. "I'll be watching you." And with that she left the school grounds.

The face of the prince in hiding was inscrutable as he watched his red-haired co-conspirator walk away. For a moment he wondered if this gamble was worth the scrutiny Kallen would be giving him the next few days.

Shaking his head he cleared his mind of such thoughts. He had made his decision and now he had to live with it. He would just have to be careful not to reveal anything like his Geass before it was time. And, should it turn out to be too dangerous and the gamble starts to backfire then he could simple eliminate Kallen.

This time Lelouch scowled. The idea of eliminating Kallen was too much like the method of his enemies for Lelouch's taste. He had sworn that he would do whatever it took to change the world, but if he had a choice then he would rather do it on his own terms, rather then on His terms.

Lelouch cleared his head of all thoughts as he started walking back to his home, intent to give things a 'wait and see attitude' for the moment. After all, there wasn't much else he could do beyond getting ready for the upcoming meeting.

No, that wasn't true. There was one very important project he would have to work on.

* * *

It was the day of the meeting and 1600 hours was only minutes away. And Kallen had yet to see any sign of Lelouch.

It didn't even really surprise her after all the trouble she had tracking him over the past two days. When at school he would keep up his mask of a student that wasn't particularly interested in studies or anything serious. With Nunnally he was the doting brother that attended to her every need and whim, although the girl was far too sweet and kind to take advantage of the power she had over her older sibling. Any other time Kallen tried tracking him she discovered that Lelouch seemed to have a knack for suddenly disappearing on his 'errands' only to reappear back at the school a few hours later.

But her efforts weren't completely in vain. She had noticed a slight variation in his activities, mainly his recreational ones. By eavesdropping on Shirley, Kallen discovered that for some time Lelouch and Rivalz had been skipping class in order to gamble. And it wasn't too hard to get Rivals to tell her that the gambling usually took the form of a game of chess. Sometimes it would be a normal game, at other times it would be like a puzzle with someone else playing the first half of the game only for Lelouch to show up to take his place and win the game no matter how close the previous player was to losing. And Lelouch always won, no matter how skilled or talented his opponent seemed to be.

Unfortunaly while the info was useful it didn't help her figure out where Lelouch was or what he was planning.

In the meantime she had to wait here looking at the exhibits while listening to that God-awful audio recording some Britannian PR writer thought up, spouting complete drivel on the relationship between the Britannian Empire and Area 11.

Glancing at her watch she saw that there was only a minute to go before the agreed upon time. Taking another quick glance she noted the position of Ohgi and the rest of the backup, Kento and Yoshida. They walked past Kallen and she could hear them muttering about who contacted them. Kallen hadn't told them that she had met the person they were meeting; only that he had contacted her.

Kento and Yoshida suspected it was Kururugi just before he was arrested, and that they were in danger in case he talked to his captors. Ohgi wasn't making any assumptions either for or against the theory, but was still keeping an eye out for trouble.

Again Kallen looked at her watch. Just as it hit the designated time an announcement came over the speakers. "_Attention please. Paging Miss Kallen Stadtfeld of Ashford Academy. One of your personal effects has been turned it at the kiosk on the observation desk. I repeat…_" The three men turned to their female companion only to see that she had already gone.

"Hi, I'm assuming this phone is yours ma'am." Said the young female employee as she handed a cell phone over to the student. Kallen took the phone wordlessly and stared at it, wondering what was going on. "Is something wrong ma'am? It is your phone right?" Asked the tower employee after several seconds.

"Um, yeah. Thank you." Responded Kallen as she turned and left the kiosk. Walking over to the observation window and back into hearing range of Ohgi, she felt the phone vibrating, informing her of an incoming call. Looking at the screen she saw that it caller id identified the caller as Zero. More than a little confused she lifted the phone to her ear. "Hello."

"I want you to board the outbound train at loop 5. And bring your friends." Said an unmistakable voice on the other end.

"Lelouch, what are you up to?" Kallen whispered suspiciously, having never liked all this cloak and dagger stuff.

"Patience Kallen, you'll understand in due time. Now you better hurry. You have a train to catch. Oh, and give the phone to one of your friends." Before Kallen could say another word the line was cut off.

* * *

Aboard the train Ohgi and the others waited for their next set of instructions. Whoever this guy he was sure being cautious. But then when you're a rebel fighting an empire that controls a third of the world you have to be. Especially when you had very little backing from the people who actually had any power.

The phone buzzed, and Ohgi brought it to his ear. "Yes?"

"Face forward and look to your right. What do you see?"

Complying Ohgi was met with the sight of a glittering skyline made of steel and glass. Speaking quietly he answered. "The Britannian city. A city built by the people it once belonged to before it was stolen."

"And on the Left?"

Turning his head slightly Ohgi saw the crumbling remains of the Ghetto. "I see our city. A skeleton of the past that Britannia picked clean and discarded as trash once they deemed it no longer had any value."

"Good answer." Said the voice sounding pleased, as if Ohgi had just given the correct password. "Now make your way to the front of the train." And with that hung up.

Ohgi gestured to his companions and lead them through the crowded train. Passing through the automatic doors that separated the first car from the one behind it, he and the others stopped and were taken aback.

Standing at the far end of the car was a single individual, his back turned to the group, a cape hiding his body from view.

Being leader of their band of rebel's Ohgi was the first to speak. "Were you the one on the phone? The guy who helped us at Shinjuku? Was that ceasefire your doing?"

When they received no response Yoshido spoke up. "Hey we're talking to you!"

Kallen watched as with a seemingly perfectly practiced timing the train passed into a tunnel, plunging it into semi-darkness and the figured turned around to face them. The man before had not a single part of his body visible hiding his slender body beneath that enshrouding black cape, and his face encased by black mask. The masks features were dominated by a single large 'eye' underneath which was a golden bird like symbol. '_What are you doing Lelouch?_' She thought

"What do you think of my tour of the Settlement?" Asked the masked individual. Kallen noted that his voice was slightly altered in such a way that it would be difficult to recognize, even by those who knew him.

"Tour?"

"Ah come on. There's no way it was this joker."

"I wanted you to fully grasp the two." Continued the individual. Raising his left arm, "The Settlement and the Ghetto." He finished raising his right arm.

Stepping forward Ohgi said. "Yeah we know. There's a difference between us and them. A very harsh one. And that's why we resist them."

"Your methods are wrong." Stated the masked man dropping his arms. "Britannia will not fall to terrorism."

"Fall?" Wondered the rebel leader.

"It is little better then childish nuisance."

"What was that?" "You calling us a bunch of kids?"

Ignoring the remarks the dramatically dressed individual continued. "You should know your enemy. It is not people, but Britannia itself. It is a war you must wage, but not on the innocent. Pick up your sword and fight for justice!"

Unseen to her companions Kallen's eyes narrowed as she recalled the conversation between Lelouch and herself from several days ago. How Lelouch wanted to destroy what Britannia stood for. But if he wanted to lead a rebellion then his mettle needed to be tested.

"That's all easy enough isn't it! Hiding behind that mask, why should we even trust you?" The anger in her voice was faked as part of her test, but only partially. Overall this would be a small test to see Lelouch's reaction, even if the outburst was something he should have expected even if didn't come from her.

"Yeah, she's right!" "Lose the mask!" Added in Kento and Yoshido.

"Right," agreed Ohgi. "Are you going to show us your face or not?"

"Very well. I'll show you. But rather then my face bear witness to my power. If I deliver to you the impossible then I might have earned your trust."

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as Kallen made her way through the upscale neighborhood she lived in. It was a ritzy place with well manicured lawns, enough security to deter crime, and even the smallest of houses could be considered a mansion. Normally Kallen would be walking home whether returning from school or some rebel function, but today she was making her way to Victorian Gardens, the local park.

After the meeting between Lelouch and the group of resistance fighters she was a part of broke up she had received a text message from her fellow student, telling her to come and meet him in the park. He was finally going to explain things to her.

Walking through the park, Kallen made her way to a highly secluded spot where she saw Lelouch sitting on a park bench feeding the birds with bread crumbs.

"Hello Kallen. Nice night for a walk." Lelouch greeted her while offering the bread crumbs.

Kallen snorted. "I hope you didn't just call me out here to feed the birds. I want answers about what happened in Shinjuku. And what was with that getup and whole roundabout way of meeting us?"

Giving her a small smirk Lelouch responded. "When used properly dramatics can be a powerful weapon. It can be used to inspire hope within your comrades and fear within your enemies. And my attire, well when you intend to create a revolution you need a symbol for the people to rally around. Zero shall be our symbol. A man who can create miracles, who shall fight for justice, and to stop the oppression of the weak."

"And it's all because of Shinjuku isn't it?" Asked Kallen. "Something happened there that was the catalyst that allowed you to start your revolution right?"

Lelouch turned to face her, his eyes hard and void of emotion. "You're right Kallen, it was Shinjuku that changed everything and allowed me to start this path I have desired to walk for so long. Well done. If you wish it, I will tell you everything as a sign of trust and as insurance against myself. But if you abuse this trust then I will have no choice but to eliminate you. Do you understand?"

Kallen was intimidated by the man's presence but she did not show it nor would she back down. With a resolute will she gave a firm nod.

"Very well," said Lelouch as he turned to gaze at the first stars to appear in the darkening sky. "Then I will tell you what happened in Shinjuku and the of gift of Geass I received…"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Well this is my first Code Geass story and I hope everyone likes it. Now it has occurred to me after reading several Code Geass fanfics that there are several key moments which Lelouch manipulated in order to obtain a certain outcome, an outcome that he believed would be favorable to him. So I was thinking what would happen if he manipulated those events so that instead of a predetermined outcome, one of several outcomes is possible and he relies on his favor from Lady Luck, and his ability to read and predict people to get him the most favorable of those outcomes. Outcomes that are more favorable then what happened in canon.

As you can see the first gamble is instead of tricking Kallen, Lelouch told her everything from the start. From the very beginning Kallen was suspicious of Zero but she ended up becoming his most adherent follower. However she felt betrayed when she discovered that it was Lelouch behind the mask of Zero and she abandoned him. In R2 she returned but she was never as trusting of him as she once was. So the question is 'How would she respond in certain situations if she knew everything from the start?'

**Please Read and Review. **


	2. Daring Rescue

**Code Geass: Lelouch's Gamble**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass.

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts_'

"_Radio_"

* * *

**Chapter 2: Daring Rescue**

Crowds of people, each and every one a loyal Britannian through and through, lined the street that is the route one Suzaku Kururugi would be taking to the courthouse where he would be tried for the murder of Prince Clovis la Britannia.

The crowds shouted for the death of the Honorary Britannian, or as they preferred calling him Eleven. They might have even stormed the mobile platform upon which the prisoner was being transported if not for the presence of Sutherland Knightmare frames also lining the street and the four additional Knightmare frames that surrounded the platform itself. They formed a diamond formation around the platform. In the foremost Sutherland the cockpit was open revealing Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald who, in the absence of Prince Clovis and the arrest of the prince's command staff, has become the head of administration in Area 11.

The upcoming trial would be an event watched by all of Britannia, and maybe even the world. The whole affair of trying Suzaku Kururugi had been turned into a show, and Jeremiah had not only taken the spotlight, but he was the director of the performance. He would use this faux-trial of an Honorary Britannia to further his goals. One of which was the elimination of the Honorary Britannian system.

Jeremiah, leader of the Purists in Area 11, was a man who hated foreigners and especially hated the Japanese. But not because he was racist. No, he hated them because they served as a reminder of not only his greatest failure and loss to his honor but the loss of his only real chance to regain that honor, at least in his eyes. Because of that failure he saw anyone not of Britannian blood to be unworthy to be part of Britannian society, much less the Britannian military. Thus his reasons for convicting Kururugi even if there was evidence that proves he was nowhere near the prince at the time of his death.

Because if Kururugi, an Honorary Britannian, is found guilty of regicide, the highest crime a person could commit in Britannia, then that would lead the nation down a road that would surely end the Honorary Britannian system. But there was another purpose to this show.

It was being conducted in such a grandiose and open manner that it practically invited a terrorist group that wanted to save Kururugi's life to come and take him. Of course it would have to be one of the larger, better funded, and better organized groups that could try and hope to rescue Kururugi. But that just made them a bigger prize to take.

"_Lord Jeremiah, there is a vehicle approaching the main highway from Third._" Reported a solider over the radio as the transport and Knightmares were nearing a bridge. "_We let it through as you instructed, but..._"

"Do you believe it to be a terrorist's vehicle?" Asked the Margrave, silently wondering if his plan was about to be put into effect.

"_Well sir, its Prince Clovis's personal car._"

"The prince's car? Well looks like we have a comedian on our hands. Let them through." He said before bringing the procession to a complete halt.

"_Yes Sir._"

Jeremiah stopped the transport and waited with an expectant smirk for the terrorists falling into his trap.

And as the lookout indicated the vehicle that was driving towards the execution transport was an exact replica of Clovis's personal transport. Or at least that's how it looked on the outside. From within the driver Kallen Kozuki could see the rusty jury-rigged scrap parts that had been salvaged from a scrap yard in one of the ghettos. Bringing the fake car to a stop at the designated distance, Kallen only had one thought. '_This part of the plan is suicidal, if it fails then we're dead. Please let don't let them notice that this is a fake._'

It seemed fortune was smiling upon the terrorists for Gottwald was unable to tell that the car wasn't really Prince Clovis's. Or he simply didn't care whether it was real or not. "How dare you befoul his Highnesses car. I order you to come out."

As if those words were a cue, flames burst into existence at the bottom of the Britannian flag displayed on the car and quickly consumed the symbol, revealing the masked form of a man attired all in black.

"I am Zero." Stated the man imperiously, the eyes of all of Japan and Britannia upon him.

After a moment of stunned silence at the dramatic entrance Jeremiah smirked. "Well Zero, whatever it is you have planned it ends here!" He said while firing his pistol into the air. Upon his signal four Purist Sutherlands dropped from their aerial transports and surrounded the fake royal car, assault rifles trained on the masked individual.

Zero himself made no move as the wind from the dropped Knightmares flared his cape.

"Now then," began Jeremiah, confident that he was still directing this performance, "why don't you remove that mask so we can see your face."

Zero moved his gloved hand to the faceplate of his mask, as if to remove it, but then he raised it into the air and snapped his fingers. Immediately the walls of the car fell away revealing a metal sphere studded with valves and pumps.

"What?" Gasped Jeremiah and the other Purists. The civilians didn't know what it was, but that was the container of poison gas the military had been ordered to find several days ago. The day Clovis was killed.

Behind his mask Zero smirked. '_That's right Jeremiah. You never saw the contents of this container, so you think it's full of poison gas._'

Unseen by everyone around, whose focus was on Zero and the capsule, Suzaku tried to tell the people that it was a fake but the collar around his neck jolted him with a painful burst of electricity as his vocal chords moved.

'_Damn it._' Thought the resident Margrave. '_He's managed to take every Britannian here hostage and they don't even know it._' With the feeling of powerlessness washing over him as he started losing control of the situation, Jeremiah did the only thing he could and pointed his pistol at Zero's heart.

However that just seemed to amuse the masked terrorist. "Please, go ahead and shoot. At this range you can't possibly miss." Stated Zero.

Having never been egged on to fire at someone by the very person he was threatening, Jeremiah lowered his gun and asked a question to figure out what was going on in the mind of the masked man. "What is it you want?"

"I wish to trade," stated Zero. "This capsule for Suzaku Kururugi."

"Impossible!" Declared Jeremiah. "This man killed his Highness Prince Clovis! I cannot simply hand him over to anyone!"

"You are wrong Jeremiah. Kururugi is not Clovis's murderer. The man who truly killed Clovis," Zero turned his head slightly so his face pointed directly into the portable news camera of the blond man that had run out onto the road, "was myself!"

Around the world the people who chose to watch the trial, from elevens to members of the Britannian Royal family gasped in shock as the masked man who called himself Zero proclaimed he was the actual killer of Prince Clovis.

But Zero wasn't finished with his declaration. "In exchange for a single Eleven you can save the lives of hundreds of Britannians. Not a bad deal I say."

Jeremiah had completely lost control of the situation. Never had he suspected that someone would come out and confess to a crime that was guaranteed execution. But since this 'Zero' had confessed then there was no need for a trial. "Why bother with this trade when I can execute you where you stand?" He asked as he once again raised his gun.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Asked Zero. "If you do then the entire world will know the truth about you, Orange." That statement was enough to throw the Britannians into confusion about what 'Orange' could be. Taking advantage of the confusion Zero tapped his heel twice on the roof of the cab, signaling Kallen to move the vehicle forward. Once it had moved closer to the platform by only several meters Zero initiated the most critical part of his plan. "If I die it will go public. Now if you want your secret kept then I suggest that," here a small panel in his mask over his left eye moved allowing Lelouch to make direct eye contact with Jeremiah, "you release Suzaku Kururugi and do everything in your power to let us go!"

The effect was instantaneous. Jeremiah's face went blank and unseen to all a red light rimmed his eyes. "Yeah sure. Release the prisoner. No one interfere." The margrave casually ordered.

'_It worked! His Geass worked!_' Thought Kallen excitedly as she stopped the car, Zero getting off to meet with Kururugi. '_With that Geass Lelouch could really do what he promises._'

_**Flashback**_

"I don't know everything about Geass," explained Lelouch, "such as how it came to be or where it comes from. All I know is the power Geass grants me. My power is Absolute Obedience, the power to control anyone I wish."

"IT'S WHAT!?" Exclaimed Kallen angrily. '_Was everything I just did something he forced upon me to do? Did he do it to Ohgi and the others?_' The red haired girl roughly gripped the front of Lelouch's clothes and drastically violated his personal space, bringing the two nose to nose. "Did you use this Geass on me? On my friends!?"

Despite being in the grip of a highly aggressive girl who was most certainly stronger than he was Lelouch showed no outward sign that he was worried. "Did I use it on your friends? No. The very first limit that I discovered about my Geass, at Shinjuku as it happens, is that in order for my Geass to have affect I need to make direct eye contact. If the eye contact is through a video monitor or tinted glass than my Geass can't affect anyone. Did I use it on you? Yes, and in doing so I have made you immune to my Geass."

When he said 'yes' Kallen came very close to pummeling him, but what he said after made her pause. "You better explain and explain fast. Why am I immune and how do I know that everything I've done hasn't been because of your orders?"

"I had intended to explain so that you may understand your role." Said Lelouch, still not worried about possible bodily harm. "The first time I spoke to you was the third time I used my Geass, and thanks to you I learned of Geass's second limit. Something about you seemed familiar so I used my Geass on you to ask some questions. Namely if you were the pilot of the red Glasgow from Shinjuku and why you would participate in terrorism. I then turned my Geass off as I thought about the situation. You came out of the trance and I attempted to use it again to order you to not say anything about Shinjuku, but it didn't work. You remember don't you?"

Kallen did remember, and she remembered when Lelouch told her not to say anything about Shinjuku, which was what made her suspicious of him in the first place. And now that she thought about it she could recall something odd about his left eye. It looked like it was glowing. She also remembered that shortly before she had 'run away' from a bee, but the few minutes between the two was a blank. "Your Geass is in your eye, and it does something to a person's memory." She concluded out loud, finally loosening her grip upon the boy, and putting him once again at arm's length.

"That's right," confirmed Lelouch, activating his Geass to give her a closer look. "And that should also be the proof you need that I am not now controlling you. Those who were under the effect of Absolute Obedience cannot remember anything while under its power, nor can they remember anything thirty seconds beforehand. Meaning that they won't remember me revealing my eye. And as you've probably figured out the second limitation of my Geass is that I can only use it on a person once."

Kallen mulled it over in her mind. "So when you called me your insurance against yourself…"

"The ability to absolutely control the mind of another human being is an incredible power. And all it takes is a little creative thinking to overcome the limitations I've found. However no matter how hard I try I can never use Geass on you a second time. Power can be dangerously addictive, and it would be so easy to abuse my power. This is why I am trusting you with this information. So you can watch my back and stab a knife into it if I should ever give in to the temptation."

Kallen thought about that and the implicated trust Lelouch had just given her, a girl that he barely knew. That clinched it. "So how did you get this Geass?"

_**Flashback End**_

Kallen had gotten out of the car and now stood just a little behind Zero who stood before Kururugi. "It's time to go Zero."

"Well then," said Zero holding up a small detonator, "until next time." With that he pressed the activation button causing the capsule to release copious amounts of purple gas and causing mass panic. In the confusion Zero and Kallen forcibly led Suzaku to the edge of the bridge.

One of the Sutherlands attempted to stop them but its rifle was knocked away by Jeremiah who immediately ordered the soldiers to help them escape.

Kallen and Zero leapt off the bridge, Suzaku in tow, and fell for a few meters before being caught on the net that Ohgi had fired from the utility Knightmare Frame he was using. The canvas stretched, slowing the fall, allowing the three to land inside a train car without injury. Its passengers aboard the train started up and carried them away to safety.

* * *

The location where Zero had decided that they would hide and meet up with the rest of Ohgi's group was in an old abandoned theater on the edge of the ghetto. The terrorists waited in the lobby as Zero took Suzaku to the main theater room.

"It looks like they treated you rather roughly." Commented Zero from the pile of rubble that had fallen from the caved ceiling that he had taken as his perch. "Now you know what they're really like Private Kururugi. Britannia is rotten and if you wish to change this world join me."

But Suzaku, the shock collar removed, ignored the invitation. "Is it true?" He asked, "Are you really the one who killed Prince Clovis?"

"This is war," responded Zero evenly. "Why wouldn't I kill an enemy commander?"

"And the gas? Those were civilians out there."

"A bluff to help things along, it was a harmless colored gas. The result, not a single death."

"The result?" Muttered Suzaku. "I suppose the results are all that matter to you."

Undeterred by the negative tone of Suzaku's voice, "Come join me, the Britannia you serve is a worthless dominion."

"That may be true, but this nation can be changed for the better. And from the inside." Suzaku then turned to the stage and began walking. "And any change gained through contemptible means aren't worth anything."

"Wait," called Zero, "where are you going?"

"My court martial begins in an hour."

Behind his mask Lelouch scowled in anger. "Are you mad!? The only reason you're getting a trial is so that you can be found guilty! The judge, prosecution, and defense!"

"Rules are rules," was Suzaku's reply. "If I don't go then they'll start cracking down on Elevens and Honorary Britannians."

Zero paused, his anger on hold, and sighed in exasperation, Suzaku was right. If he didn't show up many Britannians would see it as an excuse to further restrict the rights of the Japanese, even if the Purists were ousted because of what Jeremiah did under the influence of Geass. So as much as Zero wished to curse and shout at Suzaku for his stubbornness about this decision he couldn't. "You are a fool Kururugi, but if that is truly how you feel then I won't stop you. Hopefully my confession will alter the outcome of your trial so that the truth prevails. But before you go I would like to say one thing."

Suzaku paused and turned back to face Zero to hear what he had to say.

"Rules are rules, as you said. Without them society would crumble into desolate waste. And in a truly just world the rules would serve for the betterment of all people. And those people would have the ability to change the rules as the times and situations of the world change. But Britannia is not a just world and many of its rules are meant to segregate people, controlled by the corrupt elite who are born into power. You say that this nation can be changed from the inside, that is true but you will not be the one to do it for that right belongs to an exclusive few, the royal family. Only they can truly change law and enact policy…as long as the Emperor says nothing against it. That is a fact that I believe in and I am sure that if you were to have a truthful conversation with a member of the royal family they would tell you the same thing."

Suzaku scowled and was silent for a second before saying. "I don't believe that is true, governments are meant to serve the people, and if I try hard enough and follow the rules then I can make a difference." Suzaku then turned around and began walking away again. "I'd like to try to bring you in but then you would just kill me. And if I'm going to die it's going to be in the service of the people. Even so I thank you for saving my life."

Zero watched Suzaku leave in silence. He was half annoyed and half angry at Suzaku and his stubbornness.

"I see Suzaku turned down your offer." Said Kallen as she walked into the large room, none of her fellow terrorists in sight.

"No he didn't." Responded Lelouch. "I had hoped he would. He would have been a great asset, both for his own skills and the fact that he is the former Prime Minister's son. But it seems that he has grown up to be just as stubborn now as he was 7 years ago."

Kallen looked quizzically at Lelouch for the reference he made to the past. "Some secret that you want to tell me?"

"It is not so much a secret as something I just didn't tell you about. I met Suzaku as a child. He hated me at first but we came to an understanding and even became friends. One thing that I remember clearly about those days is that he has always rather naïve about how the world works. And it takes something of considerable magnitude to change his opinions on anything."

"So if he was your friend why not show yourself? Or is there something you're not telling me?" Kallen said that in a way which implied danger depending on the answer.

"Showing my face would not have achieved the results I want. I wish for Suzaku to join us of his own free will, not because of some obligation he may feel to a childhood friend. So as disappointed as I am I, Zero, will do nothing."

"And what will Lelouch do?"

Behind his mask said boy smirked, "Lelouch will do what he believes is right for his childhood friend."

* * *

Kallen walked tiredly into the mansion that she hated calling home. It wasn't very late but all the excitement from tonight's events had drained her. Fear of being caught trying to pull off what seemed like a half-baked rescue plan could do that to a girl.

She didn't have to worry about disturbing anyone as her father and step-mother had gone to a private club to watch the trial amongst other Britannian nobility, and it was late enough that the servants would have gone home.

"Miss Stadtfeld, why are you home so late?" All except for one that is.

Kallen barely gave this particular made a second glance before she angrily replied. "None of your business, but I was at a tutoring session with a classmate. Now I'm tired and am going to bed."

She walked into her room in a huff, upset with the women she had just spoken to. She would have continued to be upset had her phone not rung. Looking at the caller ID she saw that it was from Lelouch. '_Odd that he would call so soon..._' "Hello?"

"Kallen, something's come up concerning our studies. There's no need to worry but I do need to speak with you at school on."

* * *

Lelouch hung up his phone and turned to look at the very stubborn and now sleeping woman that currently occupied his bed. The same woman that was in the capsule at Shinjuku, the one that had given him this power called Geass and the one that sacrificed her life to save his own. Or at least that was what he believed. But somehow she had survived a gunshot to the head.

The question was, how?

'_Could it have anything to do with how she gave me my power? Or is it the work of the military?_'

Whatever it was he would learn soon enough. After all, didn't she say that they were now partners, helping each other in the pursuit of the other's goal?

* * *

Monday came around and Lelouch could be found sitting in the academy courtyard reviewing the latest news on his laptop. As it has been for the last several days the big topic headline was Zero, and the media ran rampant with speculations and rumors about whom he was, where he came from, his motives, and how he managed to infiltrate a G-1 base and kill a member of the royal family. For the most part it was all nonsense, not a single one even close to the truth.

Lelouch was interrupted from his information search when a shadow fell over him. He didn't even need to look up to know that it was his coconspirator in this grand scheme. "Good morning Kallen." He greeted in his usual manner when in public.

"Hello Lelouch," she greeted quietly in her sick-girl persona. "You wanted to talk about our tutoring sessions?"

"Yes, it seems something has come up concerning our political science project." That was one of the codes indicating that something happened that was connected with their alternate identities.

"What kind of something?"

"Well there is a…" Whatever Lelouch was going to say he stopped midsentence and for a brief moment a look of horror passed over his features. The cause was one green haired individual whom he just caught sight of.

"Lelouch what's the-" Kallen was cut off from asking her question when Lelouch suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her after him.

From the second floor Shirley saw this and wondered where Lelouch was taking Kallen and why they were in such a hurry. Too bad the trees blocked her view of where they were going.

Lelouch dragged both Kallen and C.C. to a secluded section of the school roof where he immediately began berating the woman.

"Are you insane!? You can't just go wandering around!"

"Oh don't act strict with me," C.C. said nonchalantly. "It's not as if I leave school grounds so its fine. If anything is wrong it's having this girl here."

"No its not," stated Lelouch. "First you don't belong here, that makes it easy for you to be spotted. And Kallen here is my compatriot. Because of her importance to my plans she is to know everything I do. And that includes you."

"So will you to get to explaining who she is already!" Demanded Kallen, foot tapping impatiently against the ground.

"Remember how I said that the contents of the capsule that you stole was not poison gas but rather a woman who was the one to give me my Geass?"

"Yeah… Wait, you don't mean her!? You said that girl got killed protecting you!"

"I was shot in the head, not killed," said C.C. as if there was a difference.

Kallen shot Lelouch a look that was part confused and part accusing.

"Hey! I didn't know until after I got home the other night. Nor do I understand how she can be alive. C.C. here has kept rather quiet about that." Said Lelouch defensively. If things got violent there wasn't much he could do against Kallen.

"C.C.?"

"That's my name," responded the green haired girl idly watching one of Lelouch's test subjects mark a wall. "And I'll tell you this now Kallen," she said, turning to look at the red head. "Lelouch and I are connected now. We have a unique partnership that I am not going to allow anyone to endanger. If anyone does I will eliminate them, including you."

"What did you say!? Eliminate me!? You're the big mystery woman here! If anyone will go it's going to be you!" Kallen said ready for a fight.

C.C. just calmly leaned against the railing, not worried in the slightest. "Hmm? I'd like to see you try little girl."

"**Little!?**"

"That's enough! Both of you stop now!" Commanded Lelouch taking the posture and tone he used as Zero and both girls couldn't help but comply. "That's better." He said, then turned his attention to the hot tempered red head. "Kallen, you're right. Essentially everything about C.C. is a mystery. However we have little choice but to trust her considering what she already knows. Besides she has shown considerable resourcefulness in locating me, and with her connection to Geass she could be a great ally. And one that I doubt we could get rid of easily."

"And you C.C.," he then turned his attention the green haired witch. "Kallen is my most trusted ally in my fight against Britannia. She knows everything about my plans and me."

"Really?" Asked C.C.. "Then she knows of your heritage?"

"Yeah," snorted Kallen. "I know that he used to be part of some Britannian aristocrat's family that he was kicked out after the death of his mother. So what? Technically I'm a noble too if I didn't think of myself as Japanese instead of Britannian."

C.C. raised an eyebrow at the description "some aristocrat" but decided to keep her mouth shut at the understatement.

"Kallen is also strong where I am weak." Continued Lelouch. "Battles cannot be won by strategy alone. Kallen is a fighter and her skill with a Knightmare is such that I doubt that there are many knights in the military capable of matching her. All she needs is a machine to match theirs."

Kallen felt a little flushed from the compliment, fortunately her current hair style hid it well.

"We all share a mutual goal do we not? Although I am sure we each have different reasons to walk this path, we walk it together. We cannot argue with or mistrust each other, for we cannot afford such pettiness. Not when our common enemy is an empire that controls a third of the world."

Lelouch's speech had its affect and the three had an understanding that whatever happened they were in this together. But Kallen had one more question for the witch.

"So C.C., can you give this Geass power to anyone?"

"If you're asking for me to give you the power as well the answer is no."

"Why is that?" Asked Lelouch. "Are you unable or unwilling?"

"Everything in life has a price," responded C.C.. "For me to give I must receive. A contract must be formed, a promise given that both sides must agree to even if it is done subconsciously. But there is another price." C.C. stared now a Lelouch, her usual expressionless face somehow conveying a grave seriousness. "Remember this Lelouch, those who hold the Power of the King live a life apart from those around him. It is a lonely existence and a burden you must bear till the end of days."

* * *

An understanding had been established between the three. Lelouch, aka Zero, was their leader, strategist, and tactician, as well as anything else he needed to be. Kallen was their connection to the resistance groups, and when she needed to be would be their Knightmare frame pilot. C.C….

Well C.C. would do what she could given her status as a wanted fugitive, even if only part of the military was after her. But she would not be giving Kallen Geass, not unless it was vital to their survival and success.

* * *

**Read and Review.**


	3. Life is not Chess

**Code Geass: Lelouch's Gamble**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass.

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts_'

"_Radio_"

* * *

**Chapter Three: Life is not Chess**

The day after Kallen's and C.C.'s introduction to each other brought a new surprise for the two conspirators. A new student in their class.

"Hello, my name is Suzaku Kururugi. I will part of this class starting today." Said Suzaku as he introduced himself to the class.

The class had been calm while lessons were still in progress, but at the first break it began. Many of the Britannian students talked to each other about the Eleven that was now attending their school, in their class. It didn't help that Suzaku had been arrested on suspicion of killing Clovis.

One saving grace was that most of the students were rational enough to realize that the chances of the school board allowing an actual terrorist to become a student were not high.

Eventually Lelouch got up to leave but he managed to catch Suzaku's attention and at the door he tugged on his shirt collar.

Suzaku immediately recognized the sign and knew Lelouch was asking to meet him on the roof. As soon as he could that's where he went.

Lelouch was waiting against the rail. "Seven years and you still remember the old sign."

"Meet on the roof, just like the old days." Said Suzaku a little wistfully. "I'm glad you're alright."

"All thanks to you," said Lelouch thankfully. "You almost died trying to protect me."

"I was just returning the favor from seven years ago." As Suzaku remembered the incident he recalled there was another. "Wait, what about the girl? Did she get out alright?"

"We got separated during the fray. I don't know where she went after that." Technically Lelouch said the truth though the spirit of the question would have accepted her current location as an acceptable answer. "What about you, wouldn't you know more about that than me?"

"No," said Suzaku," the only people who knew anything were the inner circle of the royal guard."

"I see." Lelouch hadn't really expected anything less from what C.C. told him.

"So," continued Suzaku, "can I still call you Lelouch?"

"My old identity is counted amongst the dead. Here I am Lelouch Lamperouge. But what about you?" Said Lelouch to change the subject. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"So am I," confessed Suzaku. "Someone arranged for a full investigation for my court-marshal and then said that a 17 year old should be in school."

"Is that so? I wonder if the investigation was truly what they wanted, or if they needed to save face because of Zero's actions?"

"Zero," mumbled Suzaku with hostility that Lelouch noticed. "If it hadn't been for him there wouldn't have been a court marshal in the first place."

"That's true," conceded Lelouch. "But I am still grateful that he confessed to save you. That means he's saved both our lives."

"What!?" Said Suzaku in shock. "He saved you?"

"Yes, it was after you were shot. Zero appeared and protected the girl and myself. If he hadn't done that than I am sure I would be dead. So I'm grateful."

"But don't you hate him? He killed your brother!"

"Yes he did. But still if I had died that would have left Nunnally alone."

Those words were enough to sober Suzaku. He knew well enough that when they were kids Nunnally had been everything to Lelouch. In the time since it only made sense that the banished prince would continue to do everything in his power to keep his little sister safe and happy. So if anything ever happened to him there was no doubt Nunnally would be devastated.

So Suzaku dropped the subject and chose one to lighten the mood. "So how is Nunnally?"

* * *

Things had gone well with Suzaku's and Nunnally's reintroductions. The girl had been ecstatic to have their old friend back. Well as ecstatic as the quiet girl ever got, but the lift her spirits received was certainly visible, and that was enough for the two boys.

But Lelouch's own spirit turned downward once more the next. The problem was twofold.

First, has Zero, he had received word that Cornelia had already annihilated one of the other resistance groups. It was expected but happening faster than he thought it would.

The second had to do with Suzaku. The other students had decided it was best not to associate with Suzaku because he was an Eleven and because he was the one that was suspected of killing Clovis. Some had even vandalized Suzaku's spare uniform.

Suzaku may have turn down Zero's offer but he was still Lelouch's friend, and the former prince wished to help him despite Suzaku asking him to stay away so that no one would think to ask about their past.

But undoubtedly the most trying event of that day involved a little demon furball.

()()()()()()()

Lelouch was just sitting down to have tea with Nunnally. His sister was telling him about her worries concerning Suzaku. Worries brought on by Nina. Lelouch had already been thinking of doing something about the situation simply for Suzaku's sake. Now that his sister expressed unhappiness with it, well it will certainly be an easier task than creating a world of peace for her sake and he was already committed to that one.

However before he could really think on it he saw a sight that almost made his heart stop. Standing in the doorway behind his sister dark furred, short tailed cat, and on its head was unmistakably his mask.

The cat meowed and then ran off.

"Wait! Get back here!" Shouted Lelouch in desperation, rushing after the cat as fast as he could.

"Was that a cat?" Nunnally asked innocently to the empty room.

The cat ran out of an open window on onto the campus ground, with Lelouch following as fast as he could. This wasn't fast enough.

'_Damn it! If anyone gets a hold of that mask, or even sees it and I can't Geass them then things could get very bad! I am not being done in by a __**Damn Feline!**_'

The good news of the situation was that school was out for the day so students could go home. The bad news was that the vast majority of the student body was still on campus because of club activities. So practically everyone except the teachers was around and a potential witness to see the cat and his mask.

Seeing the cat steadily pull ahead of him Lelouch groaned. '_If I had the terrorists I could surround the thing. Kallen could help me._' Sticking a hand in his pocket his eyes widened. '_Damn it! I don't have my phone!_'

Without his phone to call Kallen, Lelouch would just have to hope that he runs into the red haired terrorist as he chased the damn cat. Said cat had somehow gotten up onto the roof of an open air hallway while he wasn't looking.

Lelouch followed the masked feline into the school proper. Fortunately only a handful of students were in the hall and they simply weren't paying any attention to any possible animals that may be roaming around their feet. Though he did have to Geass two girls, but other than that things were looking up since he was finally catching up to the furball.

That's when things took a downturn. "Attention everyone, this is your student council president Milly Ashford with an important announcement. Cat Hunt Everybody!"

'_On No! Please Milly; don't say what I think you're going to say!_'

"There's a cat loose on campus that has to be rounded up! Put everything else on hold! Participating clubs get budget priority!"

Lelouch felt his stomach drop a bit. Students here were crazy about their clubs and the funds they received. That announcement would guarantee that the students would actually start paying attention for any animals around their feet.

"And whoever captures our feline friend gets an extra special prize. A big ol'kiss from one of the members of the council!"

Lelouch could have sworn he heard some sort of uproar after that.

"And when you do catch that cat bring what it's carrying to me! To Me! To Me!!" Milly got so excited she actually started to cough.

'_Milly, I hate you._' Thought Lelouch. The former prince than blinked in surprise, stopped running, and began frantically looking about in all directions. "Where Did That Damn Cat GO?!" Yes while Lelouch had been distracted by Milly's announcement the cat had slipped away.

* * *

Kallen and Shirley, not wanting to have to give their first kiss to whoever catches the cat, teamed up and cornered the cat. They didn't get a good look at it before it ducked under a small table but that didn't matter. As long at the two of them worked together they would nab it.

"OK, we do this right and our lips will be safe," said Kallen. "Shirley, you cover the rear." She would show a bit of her true abilities if she had to. Just as long as she didn't have to kiss anyone.

But as she began to advance on the cat it seemed Shirley had her own idea.

"Wait a minute Kallen, who would you want to get a kiss from?" Asked Shirley suspecting Kallen wanted the cat to kiss the person of her choice. "It wouldn't be Lulu would it?"

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Well," began Shirley nervously poking her fingers together, "I happened to see you and Lulu the other day, and he seemed so 'energetic' to be with you. The way he held your hand as the two of you…"

"It wasn't what it looked like!" Countered Kallen, just barely able to stick to her sick girl persona. "We were just late for an appointment!"

"An appointment? The two of you together? In the middle of the day!?"

"Stop imaging things, it's nothing like that!"

While Kallen was busy dealing with misunderstandings of a teenage love-struck mind, the cat slipped away by their feet.

* * *

Lelouch eventually managed to track the cat to the roof of the school's bell tower. At the same time he ran into Suzaku who was chasing the cat and seemed to think it was a game.

But it turned out alright. After Lelouch nearly fell to his death in front of a number of his fellow students, before being saved by Suzaku. While everyone else's attention was upon the duo the cat managed to get its head out of the mask which promptly tumbled down a side where no one could see it.

After Suzaku successfully caught the cat and brought it down to the ground he was actually greeted warmly by the student council member. When Lelouch joined them, after taking care of the mask, he was confronted about whether or not he and Suzaku knew each other. Taking the opportunity he immediately informed everyone that the two had indeed been friends in their childhood and that their friendship was still strong, he even used the school rules to get Suzaku a place on the Student Council.

Thus without Lelouch having to do any sort of planning, he had taken care of a problem plaguing two people who were important to him.

Seeing Suzaku become accepted by Britannian students, who had grown up with the dogma that Numbers were beneath them, and seeing Nunnally's smiling face as everyone around her was happy, including those important to her. It was the kind of moment that Lelouch wished for both Nunnally and himself to enjoy every day.

Minus the need to exhaust himself chasing a damn feline halfway across campus in order to preserve his secret as Zero.

But all too soon, at the state funeral held for Clovis, Lelouch was reminded of why he created Zero. Emperor Charles, the father of both Clovis and Lelouch, gave a speech as was customary when a child of the royal family is killed. But it was not a eulogy dedicated to Clovis's life.

No, it was a speech on the inequality of man and how it was the strife caused by those differences, how people competed against each other that brought evolution and change. In short it was a speech on the social Darwinist ideals of the empire. The kind of ideals that tossed aside losers and those who cannot compete to begin with.

People such as the oppressed Japanese people who lost the war, their rights, and their name. People like Nunnally, who was one of the sweetest most kindhearted individuals to ever live, but had lost her sight and been confined to a wheelchair.

To create a world where such people could be happy, that was why Zero existed.

* * *

There was one reason Cornelia li Britannia became the governor of Area 11. To eliminate the terrorist problem. Specifically she wanted to capture Zero above all else. That's why she had brought her younger sister Euphemia along as Sub-Viceroy. Aside from disliking being too far away from her gentle sister, Cornelia needed her to take care of administrative duties when she was busy with the military.

With her goals and reasons set Cornelia couldn't help but grow frustrated with all of the current efforts to track terrorists. In truth she was furious that all of the information that the Area 11 administration had gathered before her arrival had not held a single hint of Zero's whereabouts.

Thus with so little information to go on the Witch of Britannia to take the most logical course of action. So far all known information concerning Zero indicated he was well connected with substantial resources at his disposal. This would indicate that he was connected to one of the more prominent terrorist groups.

Not the JLF. That group was comprised almost entirely of the former Japanese Defense Force that had failed to be captured during the war seven years ago, and operated like a real military and had no issues with revealing who they are when they take action.

With that in mind Cornelia had gone after the largest group that they had the most comprehensive information on. Zero wasn't with them. And all of the new information indicated that Zero was being quiet for the moment.

So Cornelia decided that instead of proactively hunting Zero, she would draw him into a trap.

* * *

"Military authorities report that they have surrounded the Saitama Ghetto, a known hiding place for terrorists." Said the Hi-TV newswoman on the broadcast that was being played on all public televisions. "Viceroy Cornelia is also at the scene and all traffic in the area is restricted. It appears that a full-scale assault will be launched in two hours."

From his room Lelouch watched the broadcast on his computer. "It seems Cornelia is finally making her move." He commented idly to the green haired woman lounging on his bed looking over her pizza stickers.

"It's obviously a trap, surely you're not going." Said C.C.

Lelouch had already pulled out his Zero outfit. "Of course I am. They went to such trouble to invite me; it would be rude not to go." He lifted his mask, looking at the face of Zero contemplatively. "There is something I wish to ask Cornelia; however I have considered the situation and came to a conclusion."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Destroying Britannia and discovering who murdered my mother are of equal importance. But for the time being I need to focus on the goals I need to accomplish as Zero. I will have other opportunities to question Cornelia. But how many opportunities will she give me to save so many people?" Turning his attention to the witch he and smirked. "And of course I don't intend to go without the aid of my two closest allies."

Finished with his packing Lelouch went to go get Kallen who was in the meeting room helping Shirley set up the damn feline's, Arthur's, new stuff.

* * *

"Will you quit imagining things!?" Shouted in Kallen in exasperation. "There is nothing between me and Lelouch! He's just helping me with my studies since I missed so many classes!"

Finally Shirley's head seemed to be free of fantasies and was truly listening to Kallen's words. "So there really isn't anything romantic going on?"

"Yes! That's what I've been saying!"

At that moment the door opened and Lelouch walked in. "How are things going in here?" He asked the two girls.

"Oh Lulu!" Exclaimed Shirley. "Everything's going great, we almost have everything set up for Arthur." She said presenting the new cat tree, said cat seeming to be hiding behind it from some sort of threat.

"That's good to hear," said Lelouch. "Listen Shirley but I'm afraid you're going to have to finish on your own. There's some work that Kallen and I have to do."

From the corner of his eyes Lelouch caught Kallen's attention and ever so subtly nodded.

"Sorry Shirley," apologized Kallen, "but you can handle this right?"

The girl had caught sight of Lelouch's little nod and something told, "Yes but…"

"Great," said Lelouch. "Let's go Kallen." The two exited quickly missing Suzaku's arrival by several minutes.

"So where are we going?" Asked Kallen in her true voice once she was sure no one was around.

"Zero has been invited to Saitama Ghetto, and I wouldn't dream of going to such a party without my lady."

Kallen scowled at the reference but understood the sentiment behind it. She still wanted to slug him though.

* * *

"It's hopeless," declared one of the various terrorists hiding in their underground hideout.

"The attack begins in half an hour," said another dejectedly taking a look at his watch.

"Are there any possible ways to get out?" Asked Izumi, the leader of this group.

"Armor is blocking all of the main roads with foot soldiers watching the back roads. No one is getting in or out."

"Not even the civilians."

"Izumi!" Called a man who ran up to the discussing group. "You have to listen to this!" He said holding a hand radio to the leader.

"_This is Zero._"

"Zero!?"

"_I assume that you have heard about Shinjuku. Do as I say and everyone will be saved._"

* * *

"It's done," said Lelouch after he finished relaying orders. Currently he was wearing the uniform he had worn during Shinjuku. Kallen and C.C. stood with him, Kallen in her usual piloting outfit and C.C., hidden in the shadows of a building dressed as Zero.

"So now what?" Asked Kallen.

"I'll need access to the Britannian communications so that I can effectively guide the Yamato Alliance in securing non-combatants. By the time that's done we'll go on the offensive. But first we need some Knightmares." Concluded Lelouch as he flagged down a Sutherland.

* * *

The sound of gunfire shattered the air, and Japanese man fell to the ground dead.

"Why the hell did you do that!? What's going on!? We haven't done anything!"

"Exactly!" Said one of the soldiers facing the group of people who could be said to be the ones in charge of the Saitama ghetto. "The people of this ghetto refuse to report the terrorists. You hide them, cover for them. That's treason against a suzerain state. Thus we have orders for your execution."

The soldiers raised their rifles, preparing to fire.

"It's hardly treason if the common people do not know of the existence of those you call terrorists."

The soldiers and Japanese immediately turned their attention to the wall behind the soldiers, atop which stood…

"Zero!"

"To issue capital punishment to so many for the actions of a few. Cornelia is turning out to be no better than her predecessor."

"Terrorist Zero!" Called the lead soldier raising his rifle, "You are under arrest for terrorist activity and the murder of his Highness Prince Clovis! You will surrender or be shot!"

"I think not," said Zero as he snapped his fingers.

From his hiding spot a member of the Yamato Alliance rolled a smoke grenade next to the soldier's feet where it released smoke. Before anyone knew what was going on bullets struck the Britannians as other members went for the civilians to take them to safety.

Behind the guise of Zero C.C. whispered into her mike. "All civilians are clear, ready for the next phase."

"_Roger, we won't have much time before Cornelia responds. Go to your assigned position and wait in case of emergency. I assume you can handle yourself?_"

C.C. scoffed. "Please, I was able to find you without getting caught didn't I?"

* * *

General Darlton scowled as he checked his watch against the mission's timetable. "Princess Cornelia, the team sent to round up and eliminate those in charge is late reporting in."

The Second Princess's scowl matched that of her advisor. "Either the terrorist group here is better than we anticipated," Cornelia's scowl lifted into a small smirk, "or our target has arrived. Darlton, commence with the main operation!"

"Yes your Highness. Attention all units begin the annihilation of the Saitama Ghetto. All forces assume level one battle stations."

At his command infantry, tanks, Knightmare Frames, and VTOL aircraft began moving into the ghetto under orders to kill anyone they find.

But something was off.

"_This is the Third reconnaissance company, no sign of activity in area 4._"

"_Eleventh and Eighth mechanized units sweeping through north and south sectors. Have encountered zero resistance._"

Similar reports kept coming from all sectors and areas and it was making the command officers nervous.

"Pauladon Team, change course to five one six, see if there is any activity that way.

"_Yes my lord, changing course to five one six._"

* * *

"Honestly this is so boring." Griped the lead knight of the Pauladon team. "There's no response at all. This guy Zero might turn out to be a no show."

"Guess he's just another run of the mill terrorist." Agreed his partner.

As soon as the knight finished his statement RPGs impacted the pair of Sutherlands, destroying both.

"They Came! They Really Came! Just as Zero said they would!" Exclaimed a Yamato Alliance member that had been sent to that area to wait for the Sutherlands.

* * *

From his position on top of a roof Lelouch used his captured Sutherland's factsphere and the intercepted transmissions to gather tactical data.

"Now what should be my next move? Should I draw Cornelia out or try and make an opening in the perimeter?" He mused to himself. Hundreds of battle plans rushed through his mind in the span of a second, before he selected one.

"R1, R2, maintain your distance. Draw them back to the area N2 is."

"B7 open fire at two O'clock." A tank exploded.

"P5's team will commence its barrage." Three captured Sutherlands opened fire upon two unsuspecting Britannian Sutherlands.

* * *

Aboard the G-1 command base losses and bad situations kept appearing on the board.

"Gester Team contact lost!"

"Enemy has been spotted in G-4-7."

"Kazinski Team engaging, they were ambushed."

"The enemy appears to be using Sutherlands captured from our own forces."

"Just like in Shinjuku." Said an officer from Clovis's forces.

"Has there been any sign of Zero yet?" Asked another. The response was a negative.

Cornelia just sat at her command chair silently contemplating the situation.

* * *

"N-2, continue toward the upper right." A VTOL was sliced by a Slash Harken.

"R-4, fire." An armored transport was destroyed by a Sutherland.

"N-1, take the man on the left." Another Britannian Sutherland was taken down.

"P-3, take out the bridge and close the route now." One of his special assignments had been to plant explosives on the bridge that was a route into the Saitama Ghetto. According to traditional military sense it was heavily guarded. The tragedy of such military sense was that if the bridge ever collapsed any forces stationed atop the bridge would be lost. And that was Lelouch's plan.

The number of units taken out with that one move would without a doubt get a response from Cornelia.

* * *

In the G-1 base the represented bridge on the digital map flashed pink to indicate it had been destroyed. "Point one seven has fallen! Halle Team contact lost!" And every blue symbol representing individual Britannian forces. Among which were four Knightmares, three tanks, and five infantry units.

"That's enough," stated Cornelia calmly. "Order all troops to fallback. Further damage and casualties serve no point."

"Fallback!?" Asked Clovis's officers incredulously.

"With all due respect your Highness we can still fight them."

"We can't fight them like this," was her response as if it was obvious.

* * *

"_All forces fallback behind the ghetto perimeter. Formation doesn't matter._"

On his monitor Lelouch watched the Britannian units quickly retreat from the field.

"What? No stomach for this conflict Cornelia. I expected more from the Witch of Britannia who established Area 18 in record ti-." As if his own comment acted as a warning bell Lelouch paused. '_Something's not right._'

Switching over to a private channel Lelouch contacted Kallen. "Q-1, I'm confirming a theory. What did your research of Cornelia's publicized military campaigns say about her?" Lelouch had insisted that the three members of their alliance read up on those who would be their opponents.

"_I don't get this strategy stuff as much as you so I don't know why you're asking. But what I read said that she often fights herself in her custom Knightmare alongside her knights_." Kallen paused and considered her own words. "_Hey wait, her knights all pilot Gloucesters, but there weren't any on the field. What's going on?_"

"Thanks for the confirmation Q-1. You've confirmed that my suspicions that Cornelia is setting up a trap."

"Do you think they have that white Knightmare like Clovis did in Shinjuku?"

'_In Shinjuku…_' The words echoed for a moment when suddenly Lelouch's eyes widened in horror. "This is like Shinjuku, exactly like Shinjuku. My tactics and their response." Than his horror turned to satisfaction. "So they expect my next move to be the same and they will respond accordingly, springing their trap."

Lelouch chuckled, "However unlike during Shinjuku I don't intend to speak with the enemy commander." He switched back over to the frequency of his forces. "All units begin moving to the evacuation routes. We're retreating."

"_What!? But Zero we have them on the run! We can win!_"

Lelouch smirked. "But we already have won."

* * *

"Zero can't win." Stated Cornelia confidently. "Let's go Guilford; it's time for us to join the troops."

"Yes, my Lady."

However before the knight could leave the command bridge a voice spoke over the emergency frequency. The voice of Zero.

"_Are you still up on the bridge Cornelia? I hope you are so that we may talk._"

Cornelia stood from her seat and practically ran to the control board. Though when she spoke her voice was calm, with only a hint of the venom that revealed her anger. "Zero, what's with the surprise call? Are you surrendering."

"_Hardly. I just wanted to inform you that whatever you have planned is pointless. I've already won._"

"Won!? How can you say that when I am still here!? While I still have an army that can fight!? I haven't lost yet Zero!" The princess said indignantly.

"_Honestly Cornelia, I was hoping you thought better of me. This is a real battle, not a game of chess where there is always a winner and a loser. One side does not win simply because they eliminate all of their enemy's forces, or because they captured the commander. You win by accomplishing your objectives. Your objective was to capture or kill me. Mine was to save the innocent lives of the people of this ghetto. My objective has been accomplished while yours hasn't. Thus I win._" The transmission signal ended.

Darlton turned to the communications officer. "Were we able to get a point of origin?"

The officer shook his head in the negative.

* * *

Lelouch cut the transmission to Cornelia and opened his private channel. "It's time to make your move C.C."

* * *

"Zero's been sighted!"

That shout drew everyone's attention as soldiers and a few Knightmares moved to capture the terrorist. Some of the soldiers fired but all their shot hit the ledge Zero stood upon.

In a graceful motion Zero let himself fall backward off the ruined building out of sight.

"Your Highness how shall we proceed?" Asked Guilford.

"Darlton, do you think he is setting up his own trap?"

"It's a possibility," said Darlton with assurance. "We don't know much about him. He does seem to be prideful just as you anticipated."

"So there's no point in pursuit."

"That's my assessment. He wouldn't show himself unless he already had an escape route."

At that moment one of the other officers decided to speak up, a report in his hand. "Um, Your Highness?"

Cornelia looked at the man from the corner of her eyes her body language indicating she wasn't happy at the moment which was enough to scare the man almost witless. "What?" Her tone followed her body.

"Ma'am, we have an preliminary estimation of casualties inflicted on both sides."

"And…" She already knew that the numbers wouldn't be in her favor but as commander it was her duty to hear them.

"Estimated casualties inflicted for our troops include 30 infantry, 5 tanks, 9 Knightmare Frames, and 2 VTOLs."

"And their casualties?"

"Three Elevens who wouldn't cooperate during the initial roundup."

Cornelia heard the numbers and felt her anger rise like molten lava. Zero had been right, this was a victory for him, and a defeat for her. He would leave a hero, while she left with nothing.

* * *

In the sewers C.C. met up with Lelouch and Kallen who were quickly making their getaway.

"Good work C.C.," complimented Lelouch as the witch took off his mask. "Thanks to your distraction Cornelia and her troops will be confused. Too confused to properly search for anyone."

"Yeah it was nice and all," agreed Kallen. "I just wish we could have come away with more. Like those Sutherlands."

Lelouch gave Kallen an amused smile that was reflected on C.C. as the three continued moving. "We would never have been able to get the Knightmares past Britannia. However we gained something just as valuable. Zero has performed yet another miracle and his reputation will grow. That reputation will aid us in future endeavors. You did give the Yamato Alliance the info needed to contact Ohgi?"

"Yeah so they'll probably be joining up with us soon. But what about the people? What if Cornelia searches for them."

"That would be problematic," agreed Lelouch. "But I don't think she'll be able to. After today the various terrorist activities will undoubtedly increase. The military will have their hands full dealing with them. And the Britannian police are all concentrated in the cities and other locations where there is a Britannian populace. By disappearing into the country side the civilians will likely live."

"Yeah but have to give up their lives to do that."

"Better than being dead." Said Lelouch.

"This victory and your accomplishments are all well and good," stated C.C., playing with the helmet by tossing it like a ball. "But I must say I am a little disappointed Lelouch. I was expecting… well more from you."

Lelouch scowled. "The conditions weren't equal. I was reminded how in the Shinjuku Ghetto a single superior unit ripped my forces and my strategy to shreds. The human factor made the conditions unequal there and I suspect Cornelia's trap was something similar. If we had continued we would have been defeated."

"If that's the case than you'll simply have to set the conditions beforehand to favor your side. That is if you're as good as you say you are." Said C.C. tauntingly.

"Yes, that's what I'll do. And with the conditions set the army I raise won't be able to lose to Britannia. And this army will begin with you and your friends Kallen."

"I figured," said Kallen. "They'll undoubtedly follow you after what you've done. So have you thought up a name for your army?"

"Yes I have. One that will invoke imagery amongst the people. Beginning today, Zero shall command the Black Knights."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** If anyone was expecting more from the cat chase scene, sorry. I just didn't feel it was necessary to the overall plot. So I skimped on it a little.

Oh, and anyone who is wondering why I decided not to have Kallen fight Cornelia's knights, well I just figured that this early in the game Kallen is not ready to fight elite soldiers who outnumbered her and had machines more advanced than hers. Sure she had the help of the Yamato Alliance but lets face it, those guys were only able to beat the Britannians they did because they ambushed them according to Lelouch's plan. In a straight fight they would have lost.

**Read and Review.**


	4. Luck Throws a Curve Ball

**Code Geass: Lelouch's Gamble**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass.

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts_'

"_Radio_"

* * *

**Chapter Four: Luck Throws a Curve Ball **

Time passed since the Saitama incident and word of its outcome spread like wildfire.

Those Japanese that secretly, and some that not so secretly, opposed Britannia praised Zero for his courage and brilliance for saving so many people and whisking them out from under the military's nose. And Britannian military and nobles cursed Zero for his cowardice and his refusal to honor Cornelia by facing out in the open like a true warrior, where she would have crushed him.

Although the fiasco of a battle was on the minds of many it was not on the minds of all. The time was coming for the Annual Summit of the Sakuradite Producing Countries held at Lake Kawaguchi on Sunday. It was an important event because the talks would determine how the vital resource Sakuradite would be distributed around the world determining the balance of power between the nations.

Since Japan produced 70 percent of the world's sakuradite, it was the country where it was decided to host the summit.

Lake Kawaguchi where the summit was being held was a highly popular spot for Britannian tourists, however because of the summit security was tight and only a select few high paying clientele would be allowed to stay at the hotel during the summit. And as it happens Milly's grandfather was one those high-paying clientele, having obtained reservations for the student council.

However it wouldn't be a full student council party. When Suzaku and Rivals were told about it they both had to decline because they had to work and couldn't afford to take time off, Suzaku because he was in the military and Rivals because he was scared of his boss.

Lelouch and Kallen also declined using the excuse that Kallen wouldn't be able to handle such a trip very well because of her poor health and Lelouch was helping her study for her missed classes.

Of course while every official member had given their answer about going there was still the issue of the unofficial member. Which was why on the day before Milly could be found inside the clubhouse speaking with Lelouch on the issue.

"The answers no, Milly."

"Aw come on Lelouch," pleaded Milly, something she did very well when she did that cute little pout that made most men, and quite a few women for that matter, weak in the knees. "Nunnally spends all of her time here on campus, and most of that time in this very clubhouse. You at the very least get to travel around the Settlement on a regular basis. So why shouldn't she be allowed to go to Lake Kawaguchi?"

Most men would have caved once Milly started to pout but Lelouch was immune to it, at least somewhat. "Because it's too dangerous for Nunnally. And what if someone recognizes her?"

Seeing that the pout wasn't working Milly stopped it and used her default presidential mode. "You worry too much Lelouch. Do you really think that I would let Nunnally come to harm? Or that Shirley would?"

"Well… no."

"As for someone recognizing her, most of the other guests will be too busy with the summit so we'll practically have the whole resort to ourselves. And you're the one who gambles with nobles and other wealthy people on a regular basis. They haven't recognized you even though you take their money so why should anyone recognize Nunnally who hasn't done anything to anyone?"

"But-"

"No buts. She's like a caged bird here," said Milly putting on airs of sorrow. "Never allowed to stretch her wings and enjoy the sky. Just sitting on her perch singing her little song for the one that keeps her caged."

Milly knew she had Lelouch now. If Lelouch was made to believe that this trip would make Nunnally happy in any way, while her safety wasn't compromised, than he would ultimately give in and agree. Especially if it relieved any unhappiness he may have caused with his over protectiveness.

And her prediction proved accurate.

"Fine," he said in exasperation. "But I'm holding you to your promise to protect her," he said sternly. Lelouch then gave her a stern and dark look that would make anyone in his extended family proud from how intimidating it was. "If anything happens to her…" he let the threat hang.

"Nothing will happen I swear," said Milly hurriedly, her hands waving as if trying to brush off any concerns, and secretly covering her nervousness. They were both dominating people but Milly's dominance came from her upbeat attitude and overbearing personality. It was something she worked at. Lelouch on the other hand, when he wanted to, exuded dominance as naturally as he breathed and easily overpowered her own.

'_Boy is Lulu scary when it comes to Nunnally's safety,_' though Milly as she departed to get ready for the next day. '_Well that just means I have to make sure she stays safe. Besides, we're going to one of the most popular Britannian tourists spots with some of the best security in the country. What could go wrong?_'

Once Milly had left Lelouch grabbed the newspaper to see what it said about the event at Lake Kawaguchi, and not for the first since he heard of it. Although the summit would have a huge impact on the world he had decided that there was nothing he could do about it that would further his goals. But it couldn't hurt to check again for anything he missed.

And thus preoccupied he didn't notice C.C. leaning against the doorframe.

"Are you sure that was a wise thing to do?" Her tone of voice was just a step away from being condescending, indicating that she didn't think too much of his actions. "It could jeopardize the truth of your whereabouts."

Lelouch didn't bother looking up from the paper as he responded. "Despite any possible impression I might have given otherwise, I do trust Milly's judgment and her ability to protect Nunnally. The Ashford's have looked out for us for many years and they would never risk exposing the fact that we are still alive."

"If you say so," said C.C. with a noncommittal shrug. "But I can't help but to wonder why they never did? Surely bringing a prince and princess back from the dead would have been enough to restore their nobility. Or are they really more loyal to your mother than the crown?"

That comment was enough to get Lelouch to turn away from the paper. "What are you saying witch?"

"Nothing really, but I suppose this will make things more convenient for your plans this weekend."

"That they will," said Lelouch as he turned back to his paper. "I have arranged everything for tomorrow. I don't suppose you're interested in observing?"

"Not really," stated C.C. as she finally left the door and made herself a cup of tea. "I may be your ally but that doesn't mean I have to aid you in everything. My interest is in keeping you alive and out of Britannian hands, which is why I helped you in Saitama."

"That's fine. I never intended for you to participate anyway. For the moment you will be an ace that I keep up my sleeve until I need it. Meaning that it's best for as few people to know of your existence as necessary."

C.C. smirked in an amused fashion as she sipped her tea. "Really, and just what would you do if I did intend to go?"

"I would have forced you to remain here," he said simply enough.

C.C. stopped smiling. "Do you really think you could keep me here against my will?"

Lelouch lowered his paper and met the witch's glare with his own imperious gaze. "Yes, I do believe I can."

The two stood there for and indefinable length of time, but was probably only a few seconds, when suddenly the doorbell rang.

C.C. broke her stare and smiled happily. "Oh good! That should be my pizza!" She immediately left the room, sashaying in her normal fashion.

Oddly enough Lelouch could have sworn that there was a bit more sway to her step than usual that caught his eye.

()()()()()()()

"I'll say this about Lelouch, he is far better at bluffing than you ever were," commented C.C. as she approached the door where the Pizza Hut delivery guy waited.

* * *

"This is so exciting!" Squealed Shirley as she viewed the rushing scenery through the train's window. "I've never been outside the Tokyo Settlement before!"

"I bet you wish Lelouch could have come with us don't you?" Asked Milly. The way she said it was innocent enough, she couldn't be her usual lewd self with Nunnally around, but that was enough to get the orange haired girl flustered. "Don't be shy. We can stay up all night talking about the boys we like from school."

"Then you should probably have a lot to talk about Miss President," deadpanned Shirley. Than a bit more hotly as she remembered who the fourth individual in the car was, "And should you even be saying this kind of stuff with Nunnally around?"

"She's a mature girl; she understands what we're talking about."

"That's not the point!"

"Really Shirley I don't mind," said Nunnally trying to calm the situation. "Milly is just the kind of person that enjoys talking about such things. And besides, it's not hard to tell that you like my brother."

"Eep!" squeaked Shirley as the object of her affection's sister stated the obvious.

At that moment the train entered a tunnel flushing the train in darkness, and Nina flinched, gripping her shirt with tight fists.

As the train's lights came on Milly placed a comforting hand atop of Nina's. "Don't worry Nina. Lake Kawaguchi is really popular among Britannian tourists so they have top notch security. It's nothing like the ghettos."

"Yes, but," the words were supposed to be comforting, but this was a very nerve racking trip for Nina. Like Shirley she had never left the settlement before, and unlike Shirley the fact that the Eleven to Britannian ratio dramatically increased was something that scared Nina.

"We'll be with you the whole time. We won't leave your side for a second." Milly spoke like a mother comforting a child and her words had a visible effect on the nervous Nina who let a small smile touch the corners of her mouth and uttered a small relieved thanks.

The train passed through the end of the tunnel revealing a magnificent vista of Mt Fuji and the surrounding countryside, much to Shirley's delight.

* * *

Back in the Tokyo Settlement Kallen and the rest of her rebel comrades were meeting at a location specified by Zero. The meeting location was to be their new hideout and what they found there was a large trailer truck. Opening the door to the trailer the group was surprised by the interior.

"What are you waiting for? Come in," beckoned Zero from where he sat on the sofa at the back of the trailer. "As of now this place will be our hideout."

"So," said Ohgi as he walked in, "you think joining up with us is a good idea?"

"Yes, we're comrades after all," answered Zero.

"Oh. So what is this?" asked Tamaki about the vehicle. It was something of a rhetorical question since what the vehicle appeared to be was obvious, but neither he nor any of the other rebels had seen anything like the truck.

"Do you mind if I asked how you came by this?" asked Ohgi.

"I acquired it from a rather libertine nobleman who indulges my requests," answered Zero, leaving out the fact that he had used Geass on the nobleman. A fact that only Kallen would know.

"You asked for it? Just like that?" said Ohgi in disbelief. He was also a little worried at having something like this being known by a Britannian nobleman who could use the knowledge against them.

"Don't worry, there are no strings attached," assured Zero.

Although the rebels had trouble imagining that such a thing could be given as a gift without any strings, especially by a Britannian, they were willing to trust Zero on this. With a sense of excitement the members began exploring the incredible mobile base.

"It's huge!"

"Check it out; it's even got a second story."

"One thing's for certain, the Britannians would never expect us to have something like this."

"It's even got a TV."

The wall mounted television was turned on, currently on the Hi-TV news channel.

"How do things look on the scene?" asked the anchorman to the reporter in the field.

"I'm here at the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel where the hotel-jackers have identified themselves as the Japan liberation Front."

That announcement caught the attention of everyone else in the truck. "What was that?"

"Members of the Sakuradite Allocation Committee, most notably Chairman James, were taken hostage along with several tourists and hotel employees." The picture than changed to an image of a hotel supply room where the hostages were being held, forced on their knees with their hands behind their heads. "This footage was taken by the perpetrators. In it you can clearly see the hostages including Chairman James as well as some students."

When Kallen saw the image she was shocked to see the members of the student council among the hostages. '_Wait, wasn't Nunnally supposed to be with them._' Her eyes glanced over at Zero, but it was nearly impossible to tell was Lelouch was thinking beneath the mask. Quickly Kallen scanned through the rows of hostages, but she couldn't see a hint of the blind little girl. '_Is she safe? She wasn't recognized was she?_'

"The leader of the group claims to be Lt. Col. Kusakabe of the now defunct Japanese military."

* * *

"I'm Kusakabe of the Japan Liberation Front," stated the lieutenant colonel to his hostages. "This stand we're taking is for Japan and the freedom of our countrymen. Even though you are not soldiers you are still Britannians. You are the ones who rule and oppress us. Sit still, be quiet, and you'll be fine. If you don't…" The colonel let the threat hang to let the hostages' imagination run free. Having delivered his warning to the hostages the man turned to leave them in the care of their guards.

But before he could get anyway, Milly shouted from the floor where she was holding Nina. "Wait! What did you do with Nunnally!"

The guards raised their guns, knowing what to do if any of the hostages made a fuss, but Kusakabe waved them down. "You were the one watching over that little blind girl in the wheelchair?" He asked rhetorically. "You don't need to worry. Because of her 'situation' I decided it was best to keep her someplace safer where I could personally watch over her." The way Kusakabe said that and his smile of satisfaction told Milly that the man knew more than he was letting on. "Now you better heed my warning, because I won't be here to stop my men a second time."

The colonel left and Milly fell silent, berating herself in her mind of brining Nunnally, believing that she should have listened to Lelouch when he said it was too dangerous. However the most disheartening thing was the idea of what Lelouch would do to her if Nunnally got hurt. '_Lulu is going to kill me._'

Meanwhile in the back of the room, flanked by her bodyguards and hidden under her disguise, the mind of one Euphemia li Britannia was working over the information she just heard. '_A blind girl in a wheelchair named Nunnally? It couldn't be her. But what are the odds?_'

* * *

"So they made their move," commented Tamaki idly as he and the others continued to watch the live coverage.

"Their easily the largest anti-Britannian group in Japan and now their prides hurt," said Ohgi doing his best to analyze the situation.

"You mean because of Zero?" It was true that Zero was now probably the most infamous man in the world, having achieved three nearly impossible feats in less than a month. And that was a far greater track record than what the JLF had achieved in 7 years of fighting Britannia, even counting Tohdoh's miracle.

Lelouch heard what the others were saying but only a tiny portion of his attention was focused on them. The majority of it was spent between watching the news coverage of the hostage situation.

It was fortunate that no one could see his face behind his mask, or else they would have seen Lelouch plagued by a look of panic. Being the protective brother that he is, Lelouch's first instinctual reaction was to charge down to Lake Kawaguchi and Geass anyone that got in his way.

'_Calm Down!_' Lelouch mentally shouted to himself. '_I need to compose myself or else I won't be able to help Nunnally or anyone else. Now think, they've already taken Milly and the others hostage so they must have Nunnally. So where is she and why isn't she with the others? It's most likely one of two outcomes, either they don't know who she is and are keeping her out of sight because her condition could garner too much sympathy for the hostages, even among the Japanese. Or they do know who she is and are keeping her as a hidden trump card. Either way she is safe from the JLF, for the moment. The real question now is what will Cornelia do?_'

* * *

"All of the bridges leading to the hotel have been destroyed except for the main one." Said the Britannian officer as he outlined the situation for Princess Cornelia and General Darlton. "Our attempted approaches from the air and water have been unsuccessful. There is only one route left that allows us to develop a possible hostage rescue plan, the main utility tunnel running underneath the hotel. Basically we would go in through this route, destroy the foundation block and submerge the hotel. Since the tunnel was designed to be used for supply deliveries it should be able to handle our Sutherlands. Even if the enemy has taken precautions it should be no problem. They've been using substandard weaponry so we'll have no trouble evading them."

The plan was approved and before long three Sutherland Knightmare Frames were placed down in the tunnel, beginning the operation.

However the Britannians made the decision using faulty intelligence and underestimated the Japanese.

"Enemy detected." Alerted one of the pilots assigned to the new JLF weapon. "As we thought they're using the underground tunnel."

"Roger that," confirmed the copilot. "Raikou secondary startup. Both quad linkage legs locked. Super electromagnetic shrapnel cannon confirmed.

The three Sutherlands approached from down the tunnel, using their factspheres to gather data that told them that the Japanese possibly had anti-Knightmare rifles. As a precaution they spread to increase their evasion rate.

However it didn't do them any good as the Raikou fired a hyper-accelerated round. The shell of the projectile fell away unleashing the ball bearings contained within. The small round projectiles spread out, continuing to move at the hyper-accelerated rate, creating a hail of deadly shrapnel that ripped through the armored bodies of the Sutherlands.

* * *

"One Shot!"

"YES!"

"It Works!"

Within the upper floor suite that they had taken as their command center the JLF soldiers cheered in jubilation at the successful field use of the new Raikou weapon, secure with the knowledge that there was now no means of approach that the Britannian army could take without risking the lives of the hostages.

"Ha! What do you think of that Britannian Pigs!" Gloated Kusakabe. The colonel than looked to his left where his very special guest sat. "No offence to present company of course princess."

Nunnally practically flinched at the address the colonel used. She was no longer afraid of the men that had taken her away from Milly and the others. She was at first during the general confusion and shock of her separation from the others, but Kusakabe had been quick to assure her that he had no intention of harming her because of her situation.

At the time the situation she thought he was referring to was her physical situation. Now she knew that's not what he meant and that he knew the truth about her. Or at least suspected.

And she had to attempt getting him to doubt whatever he knows. "Princess? I'm afraid you must have me confused me with someone else."

The girl tried her best, she truly did. But at heart she was a very honest person, a trait that people loved and considered adorable about her, and while she could omit truths she could never tell a convincing lie. Which is why Kusakabe could see right through her attempt.

"Your determination at continuing the charade is admirable, but it's pointless Nunnally vi Britannia. I have a very good memory for faces, and although I've seen you only once before at a party held shortly before the invasion, your uniqueness stuck out in my mind. There's no mistake as to your true identity."

Nunnally sighed and her body visibly sagged. Seven years of her brother's and the Ashford's hard work to keep the banished siblings was threatened

"I don't know why the royal family would keep the fact that you're alive hidden, and it doesn't matter," continued Kusakabe. "What does matter is that with you here I have a trump card to use against Cornelia."

* * *

In their new mobile headquarters the various resistance fighters were setting up shop, while Zero continued to watch the continual news coverage in his private office. The banished prince was tense beyond description, invisible thanks to his outfit. In his head he was going over the situation, adding any relevant information from the news as soon as he heard it.

'_So far the JLF have only demanded the release of certain political prisoners with only the threat of killing the hostages they have. There's been no word that they have a member of the royal family, so Nunnally should still be safe and I can still rescue her. But we need to organize and it's too soon. We're not ready to deal with an operation like this. But we can't just sit here, knowing Cornelia she'll sacrifice the hostages._' Lelouch's eyes widened and his head perked up as a thought struck him. '_So why doesn't she make her move? Is it possible…?_'

At that moment the office door opened and Kallen walked in. "Zero, what will happen to the hostages?" Her voice was filled with worry, and it was understandable. Despite how much she usually disliked Britannians she'll admit that she had grown fond of the members of the student council. She would also admit that she was the kind of person who preferred her fights to be head on against only those involved, and disliked the idea of hostages. Yes, she had aided in the stealing of poison gas, but the plan was to use it on a military target.

Zero muted the TV as he answered. "I'll admit to you Kallen that it's a bad situation. It won't be long before either side will consider the hostages expendable. Either the JLF will start killing hostages to show that they're serious. Or Cornelia will order her men to break in without regard if any of the hostages are killed in the process, after which the military will blame any deaths on the JLF."

Kallen grimaced at the thought of either even occurring.

"However," continued Zero, "I may have just figured out a way that will allow us to not only rescue the hostages but also show the world where we stand."

"Us? Wait, what do you mean where we stand?"

"Remember, we are not terrorists like Kusakabe, but right now that's how the world sees me and by extension anyone I am associated with. But our ways are not the ways of terrorists for we are fighting a war of revolution, even if the world does not yet know it. So we must show the world our intentions for the coming battles, and we shall do that tonight."

"I hope your right." Muttered Kallen.

Again the slightly ajar office door opened and this time Ohgi walked in carrying a box of uniforms he found. "Hey Zero, should I hand this out to everybody? I mean as far as gear goes it looks pretty hip, but we're just a resistance group so…" He couldn't get any further before Zero interrupted

"Wrong," said Zero as he fully turned his chair to face the former teacher. "We're not a resistance group. Is that clear?"

"Than what are we?" Asked Ohgi in confusion.

"What we are," said Zero standing up. "What we're trying to be, are Knights for Justice!"

* * *

Both Ohgi and Kallen left to inform the others that they would be taking part in a rescue operation of the hostages. Ohgi admittedly looked confused as to the purpose of such an operation. Kallen felt that she had a better idea of what Zero was achieving, though she wondered if he would attempt such a thing if his sister and their friends weren't involved.

Alone once more Lelouch was free to contemplate how to turn this idea of his into a workable plan. Actually most of it was already thought out such as how they would get in and how they would escape. There were a few minor details that needed to be worked out such as what he would do when he met with Kusakabe. Ultimately he knew he would Geass the man but the question was what he would order him to do.

No the one and only real problem was Nunnally.

First he had to get her out of there without her being seen. That was simple enough considering he intended to keep the eyes of the world focused on the debut of his new organization. However aside from himself, who had to remain to play his part in the spotlight, the only person amongst the Black Knights he could trust with this was Kallen and he couldn't risk her doing it since there was a strong possibility that Nunnally would figure out who it was. Nunnally would than link Kallen to the Black Knights and, most likely, by extension himself since they were each other's alibis.

It was a frustrating dilemma that Lelouch was beginning to suspect would drive him mad before they even got to the hotel. However there was a moment of distraction as his phone went off again. Expecting it to be Rivals again Lelouch was surprised when the caller ID read Sayako.

It was a surprise because although Sayako had a cell phone Lelouch had never known her to actually use it. Since this was a first he decided that it would be better to answer than ignore this call.

"Hello this is Lelouch."

"Master Lelouch, it's me Sayako."

"Sayako, I assume you're calling about the situation, and about Nunnally."

"Yes sir. I assumed that you would be making plans to rescue Nunnally, and I wish to be involved in them."

Lelouch's brain froze at that moment; just long enough to make the pause in his response seem suspicious. "What are you talking about Sayako? Yes I'm thinking about Nunnally but you know there's nothing I can do."

"Please master Lelouch, there is no need to attempt to deceive me. I am already aware of your identity as Zero, and am standing outside your door now."

"What?" Lelouch quickly went to the door, ensuring his mask was secure. Opening the door he found that his main, Sayako Shinozaki, was indeed standing there with her phone in her hand. However her outfit was unlike anything he had seen before. It was skin tight, with the torso and leggings being white in color while the arms and some parts around the waist were pink. She had her usual cap on her head, but the most dominant part of the outfit was a massive yellow scarf. "How…" began Lelouch, stunned that the woman who has served the Ashford family for years, and who served himself and his sister personally for almost seven years, had been able to sneak through the trailer's security and past all the people downstairs, especially in that outfit.

"Just like you, master Lelouch, I am much more than I appear," said the woman. Entering the cabin, and closing the door, she turned to Lelouch before bowing, placing one knee on the ground in a crouched position that would allow her to quickly and easily get back up. "I am Sayako Shinozaki, 37th successor of the Shinozaki School of martial arts."

Again Lelouch asked "How," she had known.

"On the day of the cat chase, as I was returning home with groceries, I spotted Arthur as it was wearing Zero's mask, your mask. Curious as to what was going on, I hid myself and followed. I saw how aggressively you chased the cat; physically exerting yourself more than I thought was possible." Although it wasn't meant as an insult, it felt that way to Lelouch. "I witnessed how you did everything in your power to prevent others from noticing what it was wearing. And I witnessed you using an ability no normal human possesses." Another nail in the coffin to Lelouch. Sayako seemed to be aware of all of his secrets.

Well most of them. She knew he was Zero, she was aware that he had Geass, though not the particulars, and she knew about C.C.'s existence. And yet, was she a danger?

"Why are you here, Sayako?" he asked.

"To offer my services in any way they may aid you, master Lelouch," answered the maid.

"And, just why would you choose to follow me?"

The maid smiled. "I have watched over you for many years, a time that I had known the secret of your lineage, Prince Lelouch vi Britannia." If Sayako could have seen Lelouch's face she would have known that he had turned paler than a ghost. "I have watched you grow from a child to a young man, and during those years I have learned of your innermost desire to create a peaceful world for Nunnally. Though your desire is not purely selfless, it is a noble goal and one that I wish see come to fruition."

'_Heh, who would have thought there would be so many useful allies so close to me_,' thought Lelouch, already knowing how to use Sayako to solve his dilemma. Knowing he could always use Geass on her, Lelouch was willing to trust the woman who had looked after him and Nunnally for so long, and willing to test her skills by trials of fire. Though he would openly admit that he loathed doing it when Nunnally's life was on the line, he had little choice in the matter.

This also presented an interesting situation, what could be considered a test of Lelouch's resolve. Including Sayako he now had three allies that knew his secret as Zero, two of whom were immune to his Geass. Would he be able to continue without using it on her?

But that was a question for another time. Currently he needed to focus on the here and now.

"Sayako, we are about to rescue the hostages," he said. "For this operation I need you to perform a special task."

Lelouch didn't even need to say what she was to do. "I am to ensure Nunnally's safety, swiftly escaping without notice once she is secured."

"Precisely," agreed Lelouch. "If she questions your presence, tell her what you must as long as you do not compromise my existence as Zero."

"Of course."

Beneath his mask, Lelouch smiled. "Now, it's time to begin."

* * *

In barely contained rage Princess Cornelia walked through the halls of her G-1 mobile base. Just behind her walked her two knights Darlton and Guilford, both of whom shared their Princess's sentiments on the matter at hand, but her containing their rage with varying degrees of greater success than she was.

The cause of rage in the three soldiers was how not five minutes ago, the JLF terrorists that controlled the hotel had just thrown a man off the roof, followed shortly by a video message saying that as a warning to how serious they were they would be killing one hostage every thirty minutes until their demands were met.

"They call this a warning? Barbarians!" declared Darlton.

"For now we could negotiate for the release of the women and children," suggested Guilford, the bespectacled knight currently the most cool and collected of the three.

"Forget it!" snarled Cornelia. "When you give in even once to their conditions, you are only legitimizing terrorism!"

"Then do we use force?" asked Darlton.

"We would pursue that course of action, but only after we have secured the safety of Princess Euphemia," explained Guilford.

Cornelia visibly tensed as Guilford spoke aloud the thought that had been running through her head ever since this nightmare started. Euphe was in there amongst the hostages, hidden because she had gone in to observe the summit in disguise. As long as she kept her head down she would be fine, until now. It was likely that the JLF would work through the men before getting to the women. That meant Cornelia still had a few hours before her sister was truly at risk.

Suddenly one of the bridge officers came running out of a side tunnel. "Viceroy! It's Zero! We just received a message from Zero!"

That stopped the three in their tracks in surprise.

* * *

Down by the shore of Lake Kawaguchi, a fair distance away from any of the bridges and military blockade, yet close by to where various news vans were parked as the majority of the media waited for a response from the on scene personnel they had sent to cover the story, Diethard Ried was fishing. Though the event being covered was exciting, there wasn't really anything for him to do. The live coverage was being broadcast only periodically by the station at which point the reporter was to report whatever had happened and describe what was currently happening, as long as the military allowed it. So with nothing better to do he brought out his fishing pole, being always prepared to do something to whittle away hours of boredom.

Well, with what he was just told, he could no longer say he was bored. "What do you mean truck 3 was stolen by Zero? What was Gibbson doing?"

"He said that by the time he realized what had happened it was too late."

Diethard sighed in exasperation. "Well where's van 3 now?"

"Driving straight towards the military."

That shocked Diethard.

* * *

High powered floodlights switched on, illuminating the approaching stolen news van, and revealing the masked man known as Zero. Sutherlands readied their weapons, prepared to open fire once they had the order. However, not seeing any immediate threat from the van, the commanding officers saw this as a golden opportunity to capture the murderer of Prince Clovis.

"Hold fire," ordered Darlton. "We'll capture him after he's surrounded."

Steadily the van approached the bridge, but its progress was halted as two RPI-209 Gloucesters and Cornelia's personal machine, an RPI-00/SC Gloucester, screeched to a halt between van and bridge.

'_Coming out to face me personally, how predictable Cornelia,_' thought Zero. '_I'm sure you're dying to pay me back for what I did to you at Saitama. But, I'm afraid I'm going to force you to delay that. And if you do as I predicted than I won't even have to use Geass._'

Cornelia emerged from the cockpit of her Gloucester, standing straight and tall yet still diminutive looking when compared to her large Knightmare Frame. "We finally meet, Zero." Zero had to applaud the princess, her poker face was perfect. "Are you a member of the Japan Liberation Front, or are you here to help us?" continued Cornelia. "Regardless our concerns take priority over yours at the moment."

'_Oh Cornelia, if only you knew how close our priorities come._'

"And so for the death of my half-brother Clovis, I shall take my revenge right here," said Cornelia as she drew pistol-saber, the long barreled weapon aimed straight for Zero's chest.

"Cornelia," called Zero, "Which would you choose," for the first time a crack appeared in Cornelia's poker face, ever so slightly and her weapon holding arm lowered ever so slightly. "Clovis who is dead or Euphemia who is alive?"

That struck a nerve, shock opening displayed on Cornelia's face. And that was enough to confirm Zero's suspicions. Euphemia was inside the hotel and that was the only reason that Cornelia, ever the dotting sister, had not taken hostile action.

Cornelia trembled with suppressed rage as he continued. "I have the power to save Euphemia."

Taking control of herself, Cornelia yelled back, "What do you mean? I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"I said that I am able to rescue her!" declared Zero.

* * *

"Zero?" asked Kusakabe in surprise at the news he just received.

"Sir, word came from the Britannian army," explained the soldier.

* * *

The deal was struck. The Britannian army would allow Zero to negotiate with the Japan Liberation Front to release the hostages.

The Gloucesters moved aside and allowed the news van to pass. Now that the first stage was cleared, their opponents would be the Japan Liberation Front. There was little chance that the JLF would see Zero and his group as enemies after everything he's done. At best the JLF would see them as allies, at worst nuisances. Either way there was little doubt that Kusakabe would be able to resist meeting with the infamous Zero face to face. That was important for his plan, but there was another part of equal import.

"Sayako," he whispered into the short wave radio he was wearing under his helmet, "are you ready?"

"Yes Milord."

'_Good, all of the operation's preliminary conditions have been cleared. Now I just need to finish everything before Cornelia makes her move. I'm sure that she doesn't believe that I'll save Euphemia. It's likely that she intends for me to serve as a distraction to the JLF in order to buy time so she can carry out whatever operation she plans._'

* * *

High up in the hotel's storage room, Nina Einstein was close to having a nervous breakdown, Milly's comforting the only thing keeping the trembling xenophobic girl from breaking down into hysterics. Unfortunately that didn't mean that she could think straight. That's why when one of the guards took an oblivious step forward Nina did one of the stupidest things she could do. She uttered, in a quiet yet frightened and stutter ridden voice, "an Eleven." It was nothing more than a statement that verbally confirmed for her eyes that there was an Eleven standing but a few feet from her, and was holding an assault rifle.

Immediately the guard, who cared nothing for the existence of the hostages beyond the fact he had to make sure they stayed put, focused his attention on Nina, rage in his eyes. "What did you say!"

Nina cowered in Milly's arms.

"We're not Elevens!" The guard practically yelled as he pointed his rifle at the girl. "We're Japanese!"

"Yes, we understand that!" Milly practically yelled back, not the type to be intimidated by guns when her friends were in danger. "Just lay off of her!"

"Then correct her!" snarled the JLF member. "We're not called Elevens!"

This time it was Shirley's turn to snarl, "Fine, we'll correct her."

However her tone seemed more like she was being sarcastic. Which in turn enraged the guard more. In his rage he began pulling on the struggling Nina's arm, intent on taking her and her friends to be punished.

"Stop it!" cried a new girl that stood up from the crowd.

"Who the hell are you," asked the guard as he roughly shoved Nina away.

"I am Sub-Viceroy Euphemia li Britannia, Third Princess of the Britannian Empire, and I demand to speak with your leader." Said the princess, taking off her thick fake glasses so that they could clearly see her face, eliciting gasps from both the hostages and guards. She then turned her head to address Nina. "Have you been hurt young lady."

* * *

Armed guards escorted Zero up to a penthouse on one of the upper-level floors. There he was quickly searched for weapons, pointless as he carried none. When the door opened Lt Colonel Kusakabe was standing there himself.

"I welcome you Zero," said the JLF commander, with a flourish he gestured for Zero to come in.

"Greetings Lt Colonel Kusakabe," said Zero as he walked in, and immediately halted as he saw his target. Nunnally was there, up against the far wall from the window. There were no signs of mistreatment, though it was obvious to his eyes that she was afraid. He could also tell, that while her head was positioned so that if she could see her gaze would be focused on her lap, he knew that she was paying attention him. '_Nunnally,_' it took everything he had not to Geass everyone in this room right now and get his sister out of there. But, for the sake of his goals, he had to stick to the plan.

"Why is there a child here?" he asked Kusakabe in seeming ignorance.

Kusakabe in turn grin as he came to stand beside the masked revolutionary. "This is no ordinary civilian. This girl-"

"Shouldn't be here," interrupted Zero. "Whoever this girl is, she shouldn't be listening to our discussion, it would make her a liability."

"Oh, yes of course," muttered Kusakabe as he considered what Zero said. If the princess became a liability he would have to kill her, which would ruin any plans to use her as a hostage. He motioned to two of the soldiers in the room. "Take the girl to the next room. Keep her comfortable until I summon for her."

The soldiers nodded in confirmation, one grabbing the room key while the other grabbed Nunnally's wheelchair and rolled her out of the room.

Beneath his mask Lelouch smirked. '_It's up to you now Sayako._' "Now than Lt Colonel, shall we discuss business?"

* * *

Euphemia walked through the halls of the hotel, two guards escorting her to where the man in charge had established his command center. Now that she had time to cool off, Euphe was nervous. She was putting her life on the line, something her sister Cornelia had done countless times on the battlefield. And now Euphemia was doing it for the first time, without any weapons and a prisoner to hostile terrorists. But just like her sister, Euphemia was resolved to see this through, for the sake of the hostages.

And, this would give her a chance to see the girl, the Nunnally that had been separated from the others before anyone realized that she was there. The girl that had a description eerily similar to her late sister.

Speaking of the girl, the armed escort turned a corner, just in time to see a soldier push a wheelchair into a room. Euphemia caught only a glimpse of the face of a young girl with long auburn locks, but it was enough. She stopped walking and called, "Nunnally."

Just before the girl completely disappeared Euphe saw her turn towards the source of her name, before disappearing from view.

"Keep moving," ordered one of the guards, pushing her slightly.

She stumbled slightly, regained her balance, gave her best glare to the guard (which wasn't very good), and continued. She had seen enough. She had seen a girl that was almost unmistakably her sister Nunnally, alive after years of being presumed dead. When this was over she would seek out Nunnally and already she had a starting point. Of course that was assuming that they all lived through this.

Finally her escorts brought her before a door guarded by two more soldiers. Saluting the guards the first escort said "We brought the hostage that I radioed to Lt Colonel Kusakaba about earlier. She claims to be Princess Euphemia."

Suddenly the sounds of gunshots came from inside the room.

"What!"

"Colonel!"

Guns ready the guards opened the door. Another shot fired, hitting the first guard in the shoulder.

"Calm yourselves," said Zero who was completely calm himself. "The Colonel and the other committed suicide when they realized how meaningless this operation was." What Zero said appeared to be true. The soldiers all had gunshot wounds in the side of their neck and heads, and there was no possible way Zero could have shot them all at that angle from where he stood, nor could he likely do it without taking any injury. More importantly Kusakabe had stabbed himself with his own sword. Zero than turned his attention to the girl. "Euphemia, you were willing to sacrifice yourself to save the commoners. You haven't changed."

"You bastard," muttered the guard who was shot, raising his rifle with his uninjured arm.

"I wouldn't do that," warned Zero.

It immediately became apparent as rifles were cocked, drawing everyone's attention to Zero's compatriots, rifles aimed as the JLF soldiers.

"Euphemia, please come in so that we may talk. And close the door on your way in."

Knowing that she was in no position to argue, the princess complied, entering the room with Zero, closing the door behind her.

"I hear you've become the Sub-Viceroy, Princess Euphemia li Britannia." Said Zero conversationally.

"It's not exactly a position I'm happy with," responded Euphemia.

"No, I imagine that you wouldn't be, since you only came to the position because Clovis was murdered, by my hand. You know, to the very end he begged for his life. Pathetically pleading with the same tongue that ordered the death of countless Japanese."

The taunt did as it was intended and riled Euphemia, though she was too gentle to ever show it the same way as her full-sister. "Is that why you killed him?"

"Yes," answered Zero, "and no. There was another reason I killed him. Because Clovis was the child of the Britannian Emperor."

Euphemia's eyes widened in fear.

"That reminds me, you're one of his children too, aren't you?" Said Zero as he pulled out his gun again.

Euphemia took a step back. She clearly wanted to run, but she knew that she couldn't go anywhere.

"Then again," said Zero in thought as he pulled back his gun, "it is difficult to believe that you are truly related to that man, considering out you act completely against his ideals of Social Darwinism."

The princess breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that she would live to see another day.

"But be warned, I will be watching you and Princess Cornelia. Cornelia already has one strike against her for her willingness to sacrifice the people of the Saitama Ghetto to get to me. If either of you continue to act as Clovis did, with utter disregard to the lives of the Japanese, I will bring my judgment down on you." The threat was almost empty. Of his half-siblings Lelouch had been closest to Euphemia, and Cornelia by extension as she often insisted on watching over them as Lelouch, Euphe, and Nunnally played together. However if it came to it, Lelouch would be able to kill Cornelia. But Euphemia, who was so much like Nunnally, Lelouch could never kill her.

Suddenly the hotel shook. In confusion Zero looked out the window, knowing that it couldn't have been his explosives. And there, out in the air, he saw the white Knightmare that had almost ruined everything Shinjuku. '_But you didn't stop me then and you can't stop me now,_' with that Zero pulled out a remote detonator and activated it.

Throughout the hotel a series of strategically placed blocks of C4 exploded, causing damage in just the right places for his plan to work. As the hotel shook even harder he turned and walked for the door. "Come Euphemia, it's time for the show."

"Show?"

"Yes, the big debut."

* * *

Chaos and panic were the current modus operandi for the Britannians observing the situation. None more distraught than the Princess Cornelia li Britannia and the Honorary Britannian Suzaku Kururugi, both having done their best to save those they cared about, yet in the end it was not enough.

The Hi-TV producer Diethard Ried was practically having a fit as he silently begged for Zero to make use of the cameras he stole. To give the world a show as he did during Kururugi's rescue.

And then it happened. As a large yacht and numerous life-rafts floated out from the mostly intact indoor boat dock a new signal came on, transmitted from a camera that had been from Hi-TV's number 3 news van. The image shown was Zero.

"My Dear Britannians," said Zero, "have no fear, all of the hostages from the hotel are here, safe and sound." The image shifted to a panning picture of all of the life boats that were filled with rescued hostages. "I, Zero, return them to you unharmed."

All over the Tokyo Settlement, people breathed sighs of relief, whether they actually had loved ones amongst the hostages or not. The only people who did not share that sentiment were the military. Right away they recognized that the rescued hostages were Zero's shields, for if the military were to attack him, the civilians would in turn become his hostages.

Lights came on that illuminated the yacht, revealing that Zero did not stand alone. To his left and right stood three individuals, with one standing further back to the left, for a total of 7. They wore black uniforms that were trimmed in silver, accompanied by black and silver caps and purple visors to hide their identities. The five men wore black pants while the two women wore black and silver skirts. The two men to the immediate right and left of Zero were bowed slightly with their arms held across their stomachs.

"People," called Zero to the masses, "fear us or rally behind us as you see fit. We are the Black Knights."

The irony was not lost on many people, the idea of a man that the Britannian government labeled as a terrorist calling himself a knight.

"We of the Black Knights stand beside all those with no weapons to wield. Regardless of whether they be Japanese or Britannians. The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannians civilians hostage, some of whom were mercilessly executed. It was a wanton and meaningless act, therefore they had been punished."

Within the base of operations for the Japan Liberation Front, Kyoshiro Tohdoh viewed Zero with new interest.

In his news van Diethard Ried was doing everything in his power to keep the broadcast running, even if it meant taking heat from his superiors.

"Just like former Viceroy Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter of countless unharmed Japanese. I could not stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out, and so I made him pay for his actions. I will not repudiate battle on a clear and level field. But nor will I allow a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong. The only ones who should kill are those prepared to be killed! Wherever oppressors abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless, we shall appear again. No matter how mighty or formidable our foe may be."

'_So this is what he meant by being Knights for Justice,_' thought Kallen.

"Those of you with power, fear us," Zero flung one side of his cape back. "Those of you without it, rally behind us," he flung the other side back. "We, the Black Knights, are the ones who shall stand in judgment of this world!"

* * *

In the confusion of the former hostages coming onto land, and immediately being swarmed by various rescue personal and family members that had come once they heard about the hotel-jacking, the Black Knights slipped away. But that was a concern for the military.

For three students of Ashford Academy there were other worries. Namely, what had happened to their Junior student council member.

Milly and Shirley searched through the crowds, Nina sticking to Milly's side like glue, calling out for the younger girl, but it was to no avail. Nowhere amongst the released hostages was there a single person who was blind or in a wheelchair, much less both as well as being a 14-year old girl.

The three were about to go alert the authorities that someone was missing when Milly heard her name being called out. Looking to the source the three found Sayako standing at the edge of all of the hustle and bustle of the military next to a van.

"Sayako? What are you doing here?" questioned Milly as they got close.

"Your father sent me out to pick you up," answered the maid as she opened the door to the car, letting the three see the occupant already inside.

"Nunnally!" all three girls cried, glomping onto the girl.

"How did you get out?" asked Shirley.

"One of the Black Knights came and got me," answered Nunnally. "I just remember hearing something and then the men guarding me fell to the ground. They told me they were taking me someplace safe. I think it was a woman but they were using a voice scrambler. We left the hotel on a small boat, and after getting to land I heard Sayako's voice so the Black Knight took me to her."

"Thank you, Sayako," said Milly.

"It was nothing Miss Ashford. I am simply doing my duty," responded the maid as she climbed into the driver's seat. Starting the car she drove away from Lake Kawaguchi towards the Tokyo Settlement, where they would go straight to Ashford Academy, which was probably the safest place in the world at the moment.

* * *

**Author's Note:** How was that? I am a little iffy on the ending but at the time I am writing this it is late for me, I am tired, and I just want to post it.

As you can see this chapter was about Lady Luck throwing Lelouch some curveballs. In canon I could never understand why Euphemia never went looking for Lelouch, since she suspected his identity ever since first meeting Zero, so I gave her a stronger reason to actually search, and a lead.

I also brought in Sayako because a) I didn't want to use C.C., b) This gives me an avenue with which to put Lelouch and Kallen through the "training regime from hell," and c) Ninja-Maids are awesome.

Hope you Enjoyed it.

**Read and Review**


End file.
